Competencia Por Un Corazón
by sakuratrc
Summary: Los hermanos Uchiha se quieren divertir y dan inicio a una competencia para conquistar a una joven. El ganador se queda con una jugosa recompensa. ¿Quién será el vencedor? Sasuke... Itachi... o el amor mismo. Aunque... las cosas no son lo que parecen. AU
1. ¿Apostamos?

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**Summary: Los hermanos Uchiha se quieren divertir y dan inicio a una competencia para conquistar a una joven. El ganador se queda con una jugosa recompensa. ¿Quién será el vencedor? Sasuke... Itachi... o el amor mismo. Aunque... las cosas no son lo que parecen. AU**

**.  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN"<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 1. "¿Apostamos?"**

- Buenas tardes Sasuke –dijo un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos del mismo color, con la mitad de la cara cubierta por un tapa bocas, era el portero de un lujoso condominio.

- Buenas Kakashi, ¿llegó algo para mí? –saludo un joven de cabello negro con destellos azulados, ojos negros como el carbón y tan profundos que muchas ansiaban perderse en ellos y tez blanca ligeramente bronceada por el sol.

- Si, tiene mucha correspondencia –dijo sacando un montón de sobres, mientras revisaba que todos fueran para el mismo destinatario. Una dulce voz femenina los interrumpió por un segundo llamando su atención.

- Buenos tardes Kakashi-san –la dueña de la voz era una adolescente de cabello rosa claro, ojos jades muy vividos y una sonrisa encantadora.

- Buenas tardes Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

- Muy educativa, nos vemos después –acotó la joven y corrió al ascensor desde donde se despidió agitando su mano.

Sasuke miro de reojo a la chica que ni reparo en su presencia, y que a diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres que se topaban con él, hacían cualquier cosa por cruzar palabra con él, aunque solo fuera el saludo. Aunque sin entender el porque, sintió herido su orgullo y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie, ignoraba a UchihaSasuke y mucho menos una niña pelirrosa con un cuerpo de tentación. Porque él, con tan solo 20 años, era uno de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad,

- Sasuke… –la voz del portero lo sacó de sus pensamientos– Aquí esta su correspondencia.

- Hn –tomo los papeles y se encamino al ascensor. En su camino pensaba en la chica que acaba de ver, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba viviendo en el lugar, pero la había visto un par de veces al salir a la universidad y para su mala fortuna también su idiota hermano mayor la había visto. Y hacía una semana que la competencia había empezado.

…

- Otouto, vamos o llegaremos tarde a la junta –se quejó un joven de cabello largo negro atado en una coleta baja y ojos negros amables.

- Si, pero si mi idiota onii-san no hubiera desconectado el despertador esto no lo sucedería.

- Oh, vamos, fue un error, ayer desconecte la portátil y no me fije que había desconectado también el reloj.

Sasuke rodó los ojos cansado– ¿Qué hice en mi vida pasada para merecer un hermano como tu?

- Seguramente ser un total y completo idiota.

Itachi se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de su hermano menor. Sasuke tomó su portafolio y salió del apartamento que compartía con su hermano para esperar el ascensor.

Abordaron el aparato y tras pulsar el botón de la planta baja las puertas se cerraron, no había pasado ni un minuto y el ascensor se detuvo en la planta anterior a la que los hermanos lo abordaron. Al abrirse las puertas la vista los dejo cautivados. Una chica de cabello largo, exóticamente rosas, una blusa blanca ceñida a la cintura, adornada con una corbata azul marino que descansaba entre un redondo y pequeño par de pechos, bajando un poco más, una falda roja que le llegaba un par de centímetros por arriba de la mitad de los muslos seguida de unas largas piernas enfundadas en unas botas color azul de tacón medio.

Los hermanos se hicieron cada uno a un lado para dejarla pasar, aunque ella no lo hubiera solicitado. Y es que, la joven estaba tan entretenida con su reproductor de música que no se dio cuenta de los vecinos dentro del ascensor, ella simplemente se metió y sistemáticamente oprimió el botón de la planta baja. Tras unos breves segundos sintió las intensas miradas que los hermanos le dedicaban, lentamente levanto el rostro dejándoles apreciar un par de ojos jade.

La pelirrosa se sonrojo notablemente– Buenos días –tartamudeo torpemente– ¿Bajan?

- Si –contestó rápidamente Itachi sonriéndole amablemente.

La ojijade no quitaba la mirada de su reproductor y es que se sentía sumamente nerviosa al estar atrapada entre los dos jóvenes más atractivos que nunca hubiera visto. Sentía que el oxigeno le hacía falta y que sus mejillas ardían.

Itachi al darse cuenta de la situación sonrió arrogante y Sasuke se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, hasta que la alarma del ascensor aviso que habían llegado a la planta baja.

La joven soltó un suspiro de alivio junto con todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones durante el corto viaje, que para ella fue eterno– Con permiso –se disculpo en un susurro apenas audible y salio corriendo hasta la puerta del edificio.

Los Uchiha salieron también del edificio y pudieron ver como la chica subía a un autobús escolar, ninguno perdió de vista la hermosa melena rosada, solo que Sasuke, fue más discreto.

- Wuau, esa sí que era una linda chica –reconoció Itachi.

- Tú no cambias ¿verdad?

- Que puedo decir, soy humano otouto.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza– Eres un pervertido, ya sabía yo que ese amigo tuyo te pegaría sus malas costumbres.

- Pero si Kakashi es pura diversión.

- Aja –expresó sarcástico Sasuke subiendo al auto que fue entregado por el valet parking del edificio.

Itachi condujo el lujoso auto tomando rumbo a la universidad para dejar a Sasuke y luego enfilarse hacia la oficina– Sasuke… te propongo algo.

- ¿Hn?

- Veamos quien es capaz de enamorar a la pelirrosita.

Sasuke giro su rostro con un cierto asombro en su mirada– ¿Estas bromeando? –preguntó conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Itachi– Es solo una niña.

- Nah, ni tanto, yo le calculo unos 16 años, 17 exagerando.

- Y eso significa que es una menor de edad, y le llevas por lo menos 10 años –señaló con la determinación de acabar la conversación.

- ¿Tienes miedo de perder contra mí?

- Si, como no.

- Eso quiere decir que aceptas.

El menor hizo una mueca, no estaba para nada convencido– ¿Qué ganaría?

Itachi lo pensó bien, tenía que ofrecer algo tentador para que su hermano aceptara la apuesta y empezaría inflando el ego de Sasuke– Pues en primera un buen rato de diversión y en segunda tres meses de mi sueldo ¿te parece bien?

- Razonable, pero ¿sabes qué pasaría con mi reputación si alguien se entera que salgo con una niña?

- Entonces pongamos un límite de tiempo –razonó Itachi–Si no enamoramos a la muñequita en un mes dejamos la apuesta y todo se acaba.

Sasuke hizo una mueca no muy complacido, pero estrecho la mano que le ofrecía su hermano. Sería divertido, aunque no era un reto para él.


	2. Cita con Uchiha Itachi

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.o.**

**.  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN"<br>-w-  
>.<strong>

**Capítulo 2. "Cita con Uchiha Itachi"**

La música estaba a todo volumen, pero en un momento de silencio y el insistente ruido del timbre le indico que alguien estaba en la puerta.

- Un segundo –gritó la pelirrosa lo más fuerte que pudo y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Un joven pelinegro de coleta vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla con hoyos estratégicamente colocados y una playera negra. La oji jade se quedó estupefacta– Hola.

- Hola vecinita, ¿podemos pasar? –la chica dudó al principio, pero después de ver la alegre sonrisa en los labios masculinos se convenció– ¿Estás ocupada? –preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza, ella solo traía unos pantaloncillos cortos negros y una blusa de tirantes rosa.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó ligeramente negando con la cabeza– No, no mucho… solo estaba tratando de terminar de desempacar.

- ¡Oh, qué mal educado soy! Mmm… Sakura, ¿verdad?

- Hn, Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto –se presentó la chica con una linda sonrisa.

- Yo soy Uchiha Itachi y este de acá es mi hermano menor, Sasuke –dijo señalando al joven tras él. La pelirrosa si ya estaba colorada, ahora parecía un faro de semáforo; y es que ambos hermanos eran más que atractivos.

El menor de los Uchiha bufó en forma de saludo, pero al fijar su mirada y encontrarse con la "niña" y su demasiado notorio sonrojo, sonrío arrogante. Las cosas serían demasiado fáciles, una adolescente era demasiado ingenua y caería a sus pies sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Mucho gusto –tartamudeo Sakura al notar la intensa mirada de Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan, pasábamos por aquí y pensamos en invitarte a salir para divertirnos todos juntos, ¿Qué dices?

- Ahm –pensó Sakura mirando por encima de su hombro, una gran cantidad de cajas a medio desempacar reposaban por todo el apartamento– Lo siento, yo…

- Si quieres te ayudamos –ofreció Itachi galantemente.

- No, como crees, sería abusar de su amabilidad –Sakura se notaba muy apenada con el solo hecho de pedir la ayuda de sus nuevos vecinos.

Sasuke jaló a su hermano lejos de Sakura– Tú solo dijiste que nos presentaríamos y yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- No hagas un drama, además, si quieres puedes irte –dijo Itachi con una gran sonrisa arrogante, Sasuke le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de acercarse a la chica en bandeja de plata.

- Bueno, los dejo, diviértanse –pronunció Sasuke sarcásticamente y se retiró.

- Entonces solo somos tú y yo Sakura-chan, ¿te parece bien?

- Si –contestó Sakura con un ligero sonrojo, ya no se sentía tan abrumada– Pero no es molestia, ¿verdad?

- No para nada –contestó Itachi intercambiando miradas con Sasuke.

El menor los veía desde el ascensor, no le importaba dejar a la pelirrosa a merced de los encantos de su hermano. Después de todo, enamorar a una chiquilla no presentaba un gran mérito para el menor de los Uchiha; el tenía docenas de mujeres, si, mujeres de grandes encantos que se postraban ante sus pies y que serían capaces de satisfacer todos sus caprichos. Dejaría a la chiquilla para otro día.

…

Itachi ayudó a Sakura, entre risas y platica, terminaron de desempacar y arreglar el desacomodado apartamento de la chica.

- Tengo mucha hambre, ¿y tu Itachi-san? –preguntó Sakura sobándose el estomago.

- Yo también, te invito a comer.

- No, como crees, yo te invito, después de todo me ayudaste mucho.

Itachi accedió divertido después de que Sakura le imploró de una manera un poco infantil y tras correr al cuarto de baño para asearse un poco. Para matar el tiempo, Itachi dio un vistazo a las cosas de la pelirrosa; revisó sus libros, su colección de discos, unas fotos, posiblemente de su familia y amigos, en todas se notaba sumamente feliz.

- Lista –la voz melodiosa de la chica lo hizo girar, encontrándose con una adolescente en pantalones pescadores color blanco, una playera rosa y unos zapatos de piso del mismo color.

- Te ves muy linda –tomó su mano y la hizo girar para darle un buen vistazo– Voy a ser la envidia de los hombres.

- Gracias –dijo sonrojada– ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

- Se me antoja una pizza, de carnes frías o hawaiiana.

- Ya no digas más, me muero de hambre, vamos –Sakura, con más confianza, lo jaló del brazo y salieron corriendo del apartamento para irse al primer lugar donde vendieran pizzas.

Itachi la llevó en su auto a una pizzería que conocía desde pequeño, ese lugar era su favorito, no solo preparaban pizzas, también todo tipo de comida italiana.

- ¿Qué me cuentas de ti Sakura-chan?

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Vives sola? –preguntó interesado.

- Si, mis padres tuvieron que viajar por negocios y aunque pensaron llevarme con ellos, les rogué que me dejaran quedarme.

- Deben confiar mucho en ti.

- Siempre he sido muy responsable, tengo las mejores calificaciones de mi generación y nunca he tenido problemas de ningún tipo.

Itachi la miro sorprendido– Eres fabulosa.

- Si verdad –sonrió tristemente la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, solo que creo que mi vida ha sido muy aburrida, todo mi tiempo se ha enfocado a estudiar…

- No cabe duda que eres muy madura para tu edad, aunque la verdad, ni idea de cuantos años tengas.

- Esa no es una pregunta para una mujer –dijo Sakura simulando seriedad pero sonriendo al final– Voy en segundo de preparatoria, acabo de cumplir 16 años.

- Sorprendente, eres muy joven y todavía tienes mucho tiempo para divertirte –consoló poniendo un mechón rosa tras la oreja de la chica– ¿Seguimos con nuestra cita?

- ¿Cita?

- Claro, porque salir en compañía de una chica tan hermosa solo puede ser en una cita, ¿A dónde más quieres ir?

Sakura sonrió ligeramente– Mmm, podemos ir a… No, mejor olvídalo, decide tú.

- ¡Ah, no, ahora me dices a donde quieres ir!

- No, no te va a gustar, además que vas a pensar de mi, que soy una chica rara y no sé cuantas cosas más.

- Sakura-chan, dime a donde vamos a ir –más que una pregunta fue una orden, pero con un tono dulce.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos dándose por vencida– Quiero ir a los videojuegos –una dulce carcajada inundo el restaurante, provocando que la gente los mirara extrañados– Te dije que sería una tonta idea –volteo el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

- Lo siento, es que me sorprende que a una chica le guste ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque los videojuegos son…

- ¿De chicos? Eso no es cierto, a mi me encantan, solo que no había podido desempacar mis consolas de videojuegos, cuando me aburro de los estudios me divierto jugando –dijo Sakura formando un puchero muy ofendida, la actitud infantil de la pelirrosa causó mucha gracia a Itachi.

- Ok, entonces vamos.

- ¿Eh?

- Si, yo también tengo mucho tiempo de no jugar, así que no me vendría mal quitarme el estrés con un buen reto de peleas –a Sakura se le dibujo una gran sonrisa socarrona– Pero te advierto que no seré piadoso.

- Lo mismo digo, Itachi-san.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre risas, muecas de dolor e Itachi, sobre todo, rodeado de un aura trise por no poder derrotar a una chica en simples competencias de carreras y en muchos otros juegos más.

Llegó la noche y regresaron al edificio, iban tan sumidos en su plática que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia detrás de ellos. Entraron y tras saludar alegremente a Kakashi subieron al ascensor sin ocuparse de nada más.

- Creo que Itachi tiene una nueva amiga –dijo Kakashi cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

- Tsk, las niñas son tan fáciles de impresionar –le contestó Sasuke sin tomarle importancia.

- ¿Tú crees Sasuke? Pero no conoces a Sakura-chan –el moreno no prestó atención a lo que Kakashi decía y subió al ascensor molesto.

…

- Me divertí mucho, gracias.

- Yo también, hace mucho que no reía tanto.

- Nos vemos otro día Itachi-san –dijo Sakura pronunciándolo entre pregunta y afirmación, no quería que el Uchiha se sintiera obligado a volver a verla.

- Eso tenlo por seguro Sakura-chan –Itachi tomó la barbilla de Sakura delicadamente, acercó su rostro lentamente y depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios femeninos.

La campanilla del ascensor anunció la parada en el piso, sorprendiéndolos, pero más sorprendido estaba el que viajaba dentro; Sasuke vio la escena y apretó los puños fuertemente. Antes de que las puertas pudieran cerrarse, Itachi le dijo algo al oído a Sakura y entro al ascensor corriendo. La pelirrosa se quedó estática tocándose la zona del beso.

…

- Tienes un mes para hacer tu movimiento Sasuke –advirtió Itachi sonriendo arrogante– Eso si no quieres perder.

Sasuke se molestó más, siempre había tenido una gran rivalidad con su hermano, incluso con las mujeres, pero jamás se dejaría vencer, no sin prestar una ardua pelea.

...

- Buenas tardes Sasuke –dijo un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos del mismo color, con la mitad de la cara cubierta por un tapa bocas, era el portero de un lujoso condominio.

- Buenas Kakashi, ¿llegó algo para mí? –saludo un joven de cabello negro con destellos azulados, ojos negros como el carbón y tan profundos que muchas ansiaban perderse en ellos y tez blanca ligeramente bronceada por el sol.

- Si, tiene mucha correspondencia –dijo sacando un montón de sobres, mientras revisaba que todos fueran para el mismo destinatario. Una dulce voz femenina los interrumpió por un segundo llamando su atención.

- Buenos tardes Kakashi-san –la dueña de la voz era una adolescente de cabello rosa claro, ojos jades muy vividos y una sonrisa encantadora.

- Buenas tardes Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

- Muy educativa, nos vemos después –acotó la joven y corrió al ascensor desde donde se despidió agitando su mano.

Sasuke miro de reojo a la chica que ni reparo en su presencia.

Estaba decidido, Itachi ya había hecho su primer movimiento, ahora le tocaba a él dar el primer paso para dar inicio a su plan.

.o.

* * *

><p>Este fic lo empecé hace un año, pero lo tenía guardadito, ¬¬ la verdad un poco olvidado, estaba tan enfocada con "Quédate a mi lado" que solo pensaba en él.<p>

Gracias por sus atenciones:

Cherryland

Tathuhime

Strikis

Franchusss-chan  
>(Gracias, es bueno saber q t gustó QAML, esté no es tan elaborado como el otro, va a ser mucho más cortito y con capítulos no tan largos, pero espero q también t guste.)<p>

Shussun  
>(Jajaja, las cosas no acaban aún, todavía tengo muchas ideas en mi retorcida cabecita, como les había dicho, tengo 2 fics más en papel y estoy escribiendo otro más q m tiene trabajando toda mi imaginación.)<p>

and3car

hana-chan2 0

Cerezito-Karla  
>(La apuesta va a terminar en algo muy inesperado, jejeje)<p>

vicolove13  
>(es q los nervios le ganaron y tuvo q ignorarlo, no quería cometer una tontería)<p>

Natsumi No Chiharu  
>(Gracias ^-^)<p>

Shiroiuta

Sunshine001  
>(Gracias, espero q les guste también, aunq esta no es tan famosa como las otras espero q la disfruten)<p>

Almaroja

KonataSchellnast  
>(saludos a tus babies, besotes y abrazotes hasta allá)<p>

Amaizen  
>(Sabes q nunca dejaría una historia sin terminar, sería como ser fan de Crepúsculo ¬¬ cuando eres un verdadero amante de los vampiros)<p> 


	3. Cita con Uchiha Sasuke

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN"<br>.o.  
>.<strong>

**Capítulo 3. "Cita con Uchiha Sasuke"**

Había pasado una semana desde que Itachi había dado comienzo a la apuesta; pero para fortuna de Sasuke, su hermano mayor había tenido mucho trabajo y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verse con la pelirrosa, nuevamente. Era el momento idóneo para iniciar su estrategia, aunque no sabía lo que su hermano había hecho con la chica, estaba seguro que él podía impresionarla.

Se paró frente a la puerta, tocó suavemente el timbre y al esperar, unos momentos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al pelinegro una imagen que no se quitaría de la cabeza en varios días. Sakura estaba vestid con unas licras rosas y una playera sin mangas roja; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba entrecortadamente mientras unas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro bajando lentamente hasta perderse bajo su playera.

- Buenos días Uchiha-san –Sakura saludó tratando de regular su respiración.

- Hn –la respuesta hizo que la pelirrrosa cambiara su rostro avergonzado por uno ligeramente desconcertado– Venia a preguntarte si tenías algo que hacer hoy por la noche.

- _¿Tenía?_ –se preguntó mentalmente Sakura confundida– Mmm, no la verdad no tengo planes para hoy.

- Entonces paso por ti a las 7, vístete –dijo Sasuke recorriendo con la vista el cuerpo de Sakura poniéndola nerviosa– formal, vamos a ir a cenar.

Se fue dejándola sin escuchar su respuesta, sin permitirle aceptar o negarse; Sakura estaba con la boca abierta, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sin poder articular palabra alguna por la impresión. Al salir de su estupor sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y cerró la puerta tranquilamente.

…

Llegó la hora acordada y fue a buscar a su "invitada" al apartamento de abajo. Tocó el timbre y esperó vagabundeando la mirada por todo el pasillo.

- Hola –la voz apenas audible lo hizo girar. Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido color guinda, de tirantes delgados, escote recto, ceñido al cuerpo; dibujando toda su silueta hasta unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas. Su cabello era sujetado en un moño, con unos mechones rizados que caían delicadamente alrededor de su rostro.

Sasuke formó una sonrisa de satisfacción – Buenas noches, vamos.

Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza, tomó su pequeño bolso y cerró la puerta del apartamento.

Mientras bajaban por el ascensor, Sakura veía de reojo a Sasuke. Era ligeramente más bajo que Itachi, de semblante más serio, irradiaba seguridad y arrogancia. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su forma de vestir, llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro que lo hacía ver realmente guapo; como esos modelos de las revista que siempre soñaba con conocer. El cabello, a pesar de no estar realmente peinado, más bien en un estilo rebelde, quedaba increíblemente con su atuendo. En verdad era difícil no arrojarse encima de él y comérselo a besos.

Llegaron al lobby del edificio y Kakashi les saludo con una pícara sonrisa, les abrió la puerta y Sakura se sorprendió con lo que vio; un lujoso auto con chofer los esperaba afuera. Sasuke le cedió el paso a la pelirrosa, ayudándola a subir y acomodándose a su lado.

Sakura se sentía muy nerviosa, el Uchiha menor era serio, callado y un tanto sombrío, tan diferente a Itachi que le costaba trabajo creer que la había invitado a salir. El moreno notó que Sakura estaba muy pensativa– ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, es solo que…

- ¿Qué qué?

- Que no puedo creer que me hayas invitado a salir, Uchiha-san.

- Hmp –el ojinegro notó el nerviosismo en la voz de Sakura y sonrió arrogante – Solo Sasuke está bien.

- Gracias Sasuke –pero le resultó muy difícil solo dirigirse a él por su nombre de pila, sin ningún tipo de formalismo; asi que en lo único que pudo pensar fue en usar– Sasuke-kun.

- Llegamos Uchiha-san –el auto hizo una parada frente a un hermoso restaurante, Sasuke bajó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar. La oji jade sonrió como agradecimiento y sin darse cuenta, Sasuke acomodó la femenina mano en su antebrazo guiándola hasta el interior del lugar.

- Buenas noches Uchiha-sama, su mesa lo espera, por aquí por favor –un hombre muy elegante y educado condujo a la joven pareja hasta una mesa con una tenue iluminación. Le tendió una carta menú a cada uno y una extra al moreno.

- Hoy no tomare vino, gracias –contestó Sasuke rechazando la carta de vinos.

- Entonces alguien más vendrá a tomar su orden en un momento.

- Gracias –contestaron Sasuke y Sakura ante la pequeña reverencia del hombre.

Sakura inspeccionó la carta buscando algo agradable para su paladar, y era obvio que no podía ordenar una hamburguesa o una pizza. Sasuke sonrió tras la carta, la mayoría de las mujeres que llevaba no entendían ni una palabra de lo que estaba escrito; seguramente Sakura no era la diferencia.

Un chico de cabellos castaños y muy alegre se acercó a la mesa– Buenas noches, mi nombre es Kiba, yo seré su garçon esta noche ¿puedo tomar su orden? –dijo mirando a la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió.

Sasuke estaba siendo ignorado y decidió intervenir la conexión que estaba haciendo el mesero con su acompañante– ¿Qué vas a ordenar Sakura?

- Oh, sí voy a querer un caille rôtie en manteau de lard sur lit de chou rouge braisé avec galettes de pommes de terre, s'il vous plaît –lo que Sakura ordeno fue una codorniz asada envuelta en tocino sobre col lombardo estofado y pastelitos de patata, algo muy ligero para la cena. El Uchiha sequedó impresionado por la elección de la pelirrosa, sin duda alguna no era la primera vez que visitaba un restaurante francés

- Muy buena elección, demoiselle, de tomar le puedo ofrecer una copa de vino tinto de la casa, es muy…

- Ella no toma vino, es menor de edad –interrumpió Sasuke de mal humor.

- Lo siento monsieur, ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer a usted para cenar?

- Suprême de canard de Barbarie farci au foie gras sur cèpes Schiitaki sautés à la sauce au porto –la elección de Sasuke fue una pechuga de pato rellena con foie gras sobre setas shiitaki salteadas y salsa de vino de Oporto.

Kiba sin apuntar las órdenes las memorizó – En unos minutos regreso, espero que disfruten su noche, con su permiso –se retiró con una ligera reverencia y despedido con una amenazante mirada de Sasuke que lo empezaba a poner nervioso.

- ¿Te gusta el lugar?

- Oh, sí, es muy bonito, gracias por invitarme –reconoció Sakura con una linda sonrisa.

- Hn, cuéntame ¿vives sola?

- Si, mis padres están de viaje de negocios y yo no quería cambiarme de escuela, sería la tercera vez en dos años.

- Comprendo, debe ser difícil hacer amigos si viajas tanto, ¿en dónde estás estudiando?

Sakura empezaba a sentirse más cómoda al ver que Sasuke mostraba un poco de interés en ella– Curso el segundo año de preparatoria en la Senjuu Academy.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco– Tengo entendido que es un colegio para señoritas muy prestigioso.

- Si, tiene los más altos estándares académicos, excelentes maestros y muchas actividades extracurriculares.

- ¿Has pensando que vas a estudiar? Me refiero a la universidad.

Sakura sonrió emocionada y habló con firmeza y seguridad– Voy a ser doctora.

- Una profesión muy difícil, ¿a qué se debe tanta determinación?

- Mi consejera académica es doctora y me ha dado la oportunidad de acompañarla a sus prácticas médicas, incuso me da clases particulares.

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción, la chica parecía un gran estuche de joyería, guapa, inteligente y sobre todo… ingenua.

El mesero regresó con los alimentos y ellos comenzaron a disfrutarlos.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti Sasuke-kun?

- Estudio administración internacional en la universidad de Tokyo, después pienso hacer una maestría y un doctorado en el extranjero, con el tiempo me hare del puesto de presidente de las empresas Uchiha.

- ¡Guau! Tú sí que tienes un plan de vida.

- No puede ser de otro modo, si quiero ocupar el lugar de mi padre tengo que esforzarme para superar a mi hermano –pero la voz de Sasuke no sonó muy convincente, más bien parecía un discurso preparado.

- Me sorprende que Itachi-san y tú sean hermanos, son tan… diferentes.

El capitán de meseros despidió a Sasuke y Sakura en la puerta del restaurante– ¿Disfrutó su estancia Uchiha-sama?

- Si, muchas gracias.

El auto recogió a la joven pareja frente al lugar, ya dentro Sakura continuo platicando de temas vigentes, hasta que recordó algo muy singular– ¿Sueles ir muy seguido a ese restaurante?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque el capitán te reconoció en cuanto entramos.

- Sakura, mi familia es muy conocida, es obvio que en lugares como este sepan quién soy –explicó Sasuke como si fuera obvio.

- Sí, claro, tienes razón –Sakura mostro una sonrisa fingida, sería una adolescente pero no era tonta.

Sasuke llevó a Sakura hasta la puerta de su casa y ya que no quería hacer lo mismo que su hermano, decidió solo darle un beso en la cien para despedirse.

- ¡Que tengas buenas noches, Sakura!

- Bue…buenas noches Sasuke-kun –tartamudeo Sakura sonrojada.

- Nos vemos mañana, tengo entradas para la ópera, paso por ti a las ocho de la noche, descansa –advirtió Sasuke dejando a la pelirrosa nuevamente con la boca abierta, ya que no espero, otra vez, su respuesta.

¬.¬

Gracias por sus lindos RR's:

**Cherryland  
><strong>(dicen q el q pega primero pega 2 veces, tu crees q tenga la oportunidad?)

**Cerezito-Karla  
><strong>(gracias, pues espero t guste, sino pues date una vuelta por los demás fics, creo q son algo buenos)

**Strikis  
><strong>(jajaja, si q envidia por ella, quien tuviera tanta suerte verdad, al final… por quién se decidirá? O_o)

**Franchusss-chan  
><strong>(graxs, si eres una de mis más fieles seguidoras ^^ este ya está casi listo, solo m falta pasarlo a la compu y arreglar algunos detalles)

**Shussun  
><strong>(graxs, si esta vez espero q sea más rápido, ya solo tengo q transcribir los capítulos, terminar algunos que les falta el final y darles una pulidita)

**hana-chan 2.0  
><strong>(honrada yo por recibir sus lindos RR's, sus comentarios son los q m animan a continuar)

**amaizen  
><strong>(a mí también m gusta, s m hace más ligera q las q he publicado, quiero intentar cosas menos pensadas q las otras por el momento los fics q voy a publicar serán así, ligeritos y cortitos)

**vicolove13  
><strong>(yo amo los videojuegos aunq no tengo dinero para comprar más, por ahorita solo tengo un Wii y un Gameboy d los cuadraditos q se doblan, es color rosita y m encanta!)

Gracias por interesarse en el fic:

Helenna 'Uchiha

MaGy-Souh


	4. Como Echar a Perder una Cita

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN"<br>.o.  
>.<strong>

**Capítulo 4. "Cómo Echar A Perder Una Cita"**

Sakura llevaba toda la mañana buscando el vestido ideal para ir a la ópera– ¿Este le gustará? –preguntó al aire mirándose al espejo con uno de los muchos vestidos que tenía regados en toda su habitación. Unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron, no podía ser Sasuke aún eran las dos de la tarde– Un momento.

Al abrir la puerta Itachi estaba esperándola– Hola… Sa…ku…ra…chan –tartamudeó el pelinegro al verla envuelta solo en una toalla.

- Hola Itachi-san, ¿Qué… te trae por aquí?

- Quería invitarte al cine…

- Cuanto lo lamento, tu hermano me invitó a la ópera esta noche.

- Ya veo, espero que te diviertas.

- ¿Por qué no ordenamos algo y comemos juntos? –sugirió Sakura para evitar que su vecino se retirara.

Itachi lo pensó, tal vez no tendría una cita formal con ella pero pasar un rato, en su apartamento valdría la pena– Claro, suena bien.

- Además sirve que me das tu punto de vista.

- No soy bueno para la moda sabes, Sasuke –gruñó disgustado el nombre de su hermano– es mejor para eso que yo.

- Solo me dirás si te gusta o no –ofreció Sakura sacando uno por uno los vestidos de su habitación.

- No –contestó Itachi al ver el primer vestido, corto con un escote en V, muy provocativo– No –dijo al siguiente– No –y al siguiente y al siguiente.

- ¿Qué tipo de vestidos te gustan? –preguntó Sakura exasperada por tanta negativa.

- Los que te cubren desde la barbilla hasta el tobillo.

- ¿Te refieres a un hábito de monja?

Itachi se puso un dedo en el mentón, pensativo– Algo así no estaría mal.

- No seas ridículo –recriminó Sakura sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

- No lo soy, solo que sé a dónde te va a llevar mi hermano y no quiero que seas el postre de todos los asistentes.

- ¿Postre?

- Eres una linda chica, los hombres seguramente pensarán "ese bomboncito lo quiero para mi mesa" –dijo Itachi en una forma muy graciosa, imitando a un hombre que acariciaba su barba– O "seguramente ese bizcochito tiene relleno de fresa".

Sakura no aguantó y se soltó a carcajadas– Jajaja, eres muy gracioso Itachi-san, pero aunque lo piensen, no me importa, yo voy para divertirme.

- No te veo como una chica de ese ambiente Sakura-chan.

- Es que aún no me conoces, soy una joven muy polifacética –el timbre que conectaba el apartamento con la portería sonó– Si Kakashi déjalo pasar, gracias, ya llegaron las hamburguesas.

Itachi se levantó de un salto– Me toca pagar, recuerdas.

Mientras comían Sakura quiso saber más de Itachi, ya que la última vez no había tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar de él, que no fueran sus aficiones– Itachi-san…

- Sí.

- ¿Qué haces para vivir?

- ¿Respirar?

- No seas tonto –rió Sakura– Los he visto, a ti y a tu hermano salir temprano, sé que él va a la universidad, pero no sé nada de ti.

- Por el momento ayudo a mi padre con su empresa, hacemos importaciones y exportaciones –Sakura lo veía con cara de "quiero saber más"– Estudié administración de empresas en la universidad de Tokyo, tengo una maestría en economía, quería seguir estudiando pero mi padre sufrió un ataque cardiaco y tuve que quedarme para ayudarlo.

- Afortunadamente sobrevivió ¿no?

Itachi se encogió de hombros– Si, pero perdí mi oportunidad de seguir mis sueños.

- ¿Cuáles son tus sueños Itachi?

- Ser el presidente de las empresas de mi padre.

- Pero estas a un paso de cumplirlo, ayudas a tu padre y cuando llegue el momento tendrás la experiencia suficiente para hacerlo solo –Sakura se tiro sobre la mesa, "afligida"– Ustedes sí que tienen bien pensada su vida.

- ¿Te refieres a Sasuke?

- Si, ayer por la noche me dijo que su objetivo es el mismo que el tuyo.

Itachi sonrió triste– Supongo que es porque mi padre lo único que ha hecho es ponernos a competir el uno con el otro.

- Debe ser difícil luchar contra tu hermano.

- No tanto, yo no me esfuerzo, eso se lo dejo a Sasuke.

Sakura desvió la vista hacia el reloj de la pared– Se me hizo tarde, debo apresurarme, ¿nos vemos otro día?

- Claro –Itachi comenzaba a levantar los platos sucios pero Sakura se lo impidió.

- Déjalos, después lo hago yo.

- No te preocupes, tú arréglate para tu cita, yo los llevo a la cocina.

- Gracias.

Sakura desapareció por la puerta a su habitación cerrándola tras ella. Itachi levantó los platos y los vasos que habían usado para comer y, como dijo, los llevó al fregadero. La curiosidad lo hizo revisar el refrigerador, estaba prácticamente vacío, solo un cartón de leche y un par de huevos lo ocupaban.

- ¿Qué diablos comes? No tienes nada –pero el pelinegro no le tomó importancia, no debía encariñarse mucho con Sakura, al final era solo una apuesta.

…

Igual que la noche anterior, Sasuke fue a recoger a su conquista en progreso, e igual que la noche anterior, Sakura lo dejó impresionado. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo negro, con un escote en forma de corazón y por detrás el vestido le cubría solo la mitad de la espalda.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Sakura insegura.

- Claro, te ves fabulosa.

- Gracias.

La velada comenzó, Sasuke la llevó a un restaurante cien por ciento japonés, comieron sushi probando diferentes estilos y sabores. Riendo de los comensales inexpertos, los turistas que intentaban comer con los palillos y que no eran muy diestros en el arte de comer al estilo oriental.

Al terminar la cena, Sasuke continuó con su plan para impresionar a Sakura; por lo que dieron paso a su actividad principal. Llegaron al Teatro Nacional, una hermosa edificación rodeada por lujosos autos; por dentro era iluminada por grandes y exquisitos candelabros, y hermosas pinturas. Sakura miraba todo y nada, al moreno se le hizo raro que la chica no estuviera extasiada por el lugar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una potente voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

- ¿Sakura? –la dueña de la interrupción era una rubia de ojos amielados y voluptuosas curvas.

- Tsunade-sama –la pelirrosa inmediatamente se giró y saludó con una enorme y sincera sonrisa a la mujer.

- ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! Pensé que tus padres te forzaban a venir.

- Jeje, por lo regular así es, pero hoy vine con un amigo –señaló al moreno a su lado– Senjuu Tsunade él es Uchiha Sasuke –el pelinegro hizo una leve reverencia en forma de saludo.

- Uchiha, ¿tienes alguna relación con Uchiha Fugaku?

- Fugaku es mi padre, Senjuu-san –ante la aclaración la rubia cambió su semblante por uno duro.

- No esperaba tantas exóticas bellezas reunidas en un solo lugar, es como estar en el paraíso.

- Jiraiya-sama –Sakura corrió para saludar con un afectuoso abrazo a un hombre de edad, pero bastante apuesto– ¡Que gusto verlo!

-Igualmente pequeña –la alejó un poco tomándola por los hombros y dándole un buen vistazo– Ni tan pequeña, ya eres toda una mujer –dijo con un cierto tono pícaro arrancando una risita a la pelirrosa.

Tsunade y Sasuke veían la escena a unos pasos– Ella es muy linda, tiene un corazón enorme –los mieles se clavaron en el pelinegro, que sin mover el rostro la miró también– Y el hecho que sus padres no estén en la ciudad no quiere decir que este sola.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza Senjuu-san? –preguntó Sasuke irritado.

- No, solo es una advertencia, he oído de los Uchiha y conozco su reputación.

- Y usted tiene tanto interés porque… –Sasuke le cedía la palabra a Tsunade desafiándola.

- Porque soy su consejera académica y tengo un cariño muy especial por ella.

- Sasuke-kun –Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa al jalarlo de la mano para robar su atención– Te presento a Jiraiya-sama, es el esposo de Tsunade-sama.

- Mucho gusto, Uchiha Sasuke.

El peliblanco sonrió y correspondió al saludo– El gusto es mío, Senjuu Jiraiya, pero puedes llamarme Jiraiya –dijo acariciando la cabeza rosa con cariño y ternura– Eres muy afortunado por tener a tan hermosa compañía.

- Gracias, lo mismo digo para usted Jiraiya-san, su esposa es una personalidad única.

- ¿De que hablaban? –cuestionó curiosa Sakura al ver el rostro incomodo de Tsunade.

- Senjuu-san me estaba diciendo que es tu consejera –Sasuke sonrió irónico– Ahora entiendo tu determinación de estudiar medicina.

El rostro de Sakura se tornó pensativo– ¿No te había dicho que Tsunade-shishou es mi modelo a seguir? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza– ¡Que olvidadiza soy!

- Siempre andas en las nubes Sakura-chan –Jiraiya sonrió divertido al ver que la pelirrosa mostraba la lengua en un gesto infantil– Bien, me dio mucho gusto verlos, espero que disfruten la obra –Jiraiya ofreció el brazo a su esposa para retirarse.

Pero Tsunade no se retiró sin mandarle una mirada de advertencia al moreno.

Sasuke simplemente la ignoró y condujo a la pelirrosa a un balcón reservado, la función estaba por comenzar.

- Nunca antes había subido a los balcones, por lo regular a mis padres les gusta estar frente al escenario –comentó emocionada ante la visión que tenía.

- Es el balcón reservado de los Uchiha, cuando quieras venir puedes hacerlo.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun –agradeció con una gran sonrisa. Las luces se apagaron y se acomodó en su lugar para disfrutar de la función.

…

Sakura salió fascinada de la obra, Sasuke había disfrutado de su compañía y estaba impresionado, la había escuchado llorar y suspirar, incluso logro escuchar unos gritillos ahogados impregnados de autentico sentimiento. Le pareció sorprendente que la chica demostrara tan abiertamente sus emociones.

Al estar frente a su edificio, Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a salir de la limosina. En cuanto Sakura tocó el suelo, empezó a dar giros sobre sus pies, alegre y emocionada– ¡¿No sería maravilloso que alguien te amara así?

- ¿Insanamente? No gracias, yo paso.

- No tienes ni una pizca de romanticismo Sasuke-kun –Sakura lo reprendió negando con el dedo justo delante del rostro de Sasuke– Me refiero a que alguien te amé tanto que haga cualquier cosa por ti.

- Ese tipo de amor no existe Sakura, las personas solo están juntos por interés o conveniencia.

- No es cierto –Sakura se paró desafiante ante el Uchiha.

- Claro que sí –Sasuke con las manos en alto se encogió de hombros– Las mujeres solo buscan hombres de tres tipos –levantó un dedo para ejemplificar su manera de contar– que sean guapos y jóvenes o –levantó un segundo dedo– viejos y ricos o si son muy afortunadas, jóvenes y ricos.

- Pues con las que sueles salir deben ser así, no todas buscamos un trofeo –dijo Sakura ofendida– Por ejemplo, Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama tienen años juntos y están muy enamorados; mis padres también se aman.

- ¿Y a ti te aman? –preguntó Sasuke desafiante.

Sakura frunció el ceño sin entender la pregunta– ¿De… de que hablas?

- ¿Por qué vives sola? –escudriñó ácidamente Sasuke.

La pelirrosa desvió la mirada cambiando su semblante de uno molesto a uno triste– Ya te lo había dicho, mis padres tienen un negocio en el extranjero y me permitieron quedarme...

- No será más bien que… ¿les estorbas?

- No, ellos… yo… –Sasuke se asombró al ver el rostro de la chica bañado en lágrimas y una mirada llena de ira y tristeza a la vez.

Sakura corrió al interior del edificio, en busca de refugio; estaba tan consternada que pasó delante de Kakashi sin regresarle el saludo.

En cuanto Kakashi vio entrar a Sasuke fastidiado comprendió parte de lo que había pasado, suspiró y dejó pasar las cosas.

**u_u**

Hola, gracias por seguir leyéndome, la semana pasada se salvaron de no tener capitulo, jejeje, actualice el jueves porq ya tenía el capi completo y pensé, "¿Por qué no actualizamos ahora? Si ya lo tienes, compártelo con tus lindas seguidoras" y lo subí; lo malo es q el viernes amanecí d muerte, una infección estomacal casi las deja sin autora, jajaja. Se los juró, estuve a punto d morir, sola (bueno no tan sola, mis perritos m hicieron compañía y m dieron mucho cariño) y abandonada por mi madre y hermana q llegaron hasta la noche. Pero en fin, ya estoy casi al 100%, después d haber sacado casi la mitad d mi estomago ya casi m recupero.

No se los había dicho, pero cada semana actualizare, ya sea jueves o viernes.

Gracias por sus RR's:

**Cherryland  
><strong>(si la personalidad dominante en Sasuke es la mejor, siempre he pensado q así sería sino fuera tan malo (aunq asi m encanta))

**Strikis  
><strong>(si Itachi es muy lindo, pero a las mujeres nos gustan los chicos malos, jajaja, bueno a mi, otro personaje del tipo de Sasuke q m gusta es Ulquiorra de Bleach)

**Shusun  
><strong>(m mejor época es el invierno, pero no la navidad, no m siento muy a gusto, no se porq. Si Itachi debe esforzarse para salir más en los capis, jajaja, ya sabes q mi especialidad es darle fuerza y carácter a Sakura)

**Amaizen  
><strong>(Sasuke debería ser un poco más como Itachi, pero tienes razón asi nos gusta, no t gusta Ulquiorra d Bleach? Es ligeramente parecido a como es Sasuke en este fic, mi 2do amor es él, todo malote)

**Franchusss-chan  
><strong>(Si Sakura debe darse su lugarcito, no porq sea una adolescente quiera decir q es mensa, no nunca, ella siempre debe estar a la altura d cualquiera q s quiera sentir superior a ella, aunq sea Sasuke lo pondrá en su lugar)

**Cerezito-Karla  
><strong>(Graxs, aquí está la conti como se los había prometido)

Gracias por sus atenciones:

Citlalliiify

lumiere-chan

Karin fd Uchiha

.

o


	5. Una Cita Casi Perfecta

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN"<br>.o.  
>.<strong>

**Capítulo 5. "Una Cita Casi Perfecta"**

Sakura evitaba a los hermanos Uchiha, por unos días salió más temprano y esperaba el autobús escolar en la esquina alejada de la entrada del edificio. Itachi no tardó en darse cuenta de que la chica se veía realmente incomoda al estar cerca de ellos, o más bien de Sasuke. Ya que Sasuke había tenido la oportunidad de salir con ella dos veces, él haría su segundo movimiento.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta sonar, pero no quería levantarse, era domingo, el único día que podía dormir hasta mediodía sin tener que correr para ir a la escuela. Volvió a sonar el timbre, le resultaba infernal escucharlo tan temprano, ¿que acaso la persona que interrumpía su descanso no sabía que era día de descanso? Y una vez más el fastidioso ruido sonó, definitivamente le diría a Kakashi que instalara un interruptor para apagar ese maldito aparato. Tras la insistencia tuvo que salir a ver quién era.

- ¿Qué dem…? –iba a gritar pero se detuvo al ver al ojinegro frente a su puerta– ¿Itachi-san? ¿Qué haces tan… temprano?

- Vine a invitarte a un picnic.

Sakura no creía lo que escuchaba– ¿Un… picnic? Pero es muy temprano.

- Lo sé, pero tenemos un largo camino que recorrer –empujó a la chica al interior del apartamento y se metió hasta su recamara– Vístete con algo ligero.

- ¿Por qué?

- Iremos a la playa.

- ¿A la playa?

Itachi se sentó en la cama e invitó a la chica a sentarse a su lado– Últimamente te he visto muy triste, si se puede decir que te he visto, porque nos has evitado desde la noche que saliste con Sasuke –el rostro de Sakura se tornó triste– ¿Qué pasó Sakura-chan?

- Tienes razón, un viaje a la playa no me vendría nada mal, además este color de muerto fresco que tengo no me queda nada bien –Sakura evitó contestar la pregunta sacando una pequeña mochila de su armario llenándola de cosas que necesitaría para el viaje.

…

Sasuke se levantó pasado el mediodía, había tenido una gran fiesta y regresó a casa hasta el amanecer.

- Itachi… –fue a la habitación de su hermano buscándolo pero su cuarto estaba totalmente aseado y en orden, significado de que se había levantado y salido temprano. Fue a la cocina y se comunicó con Kakahi en la portería, pero él tampoco estaba. De pronto su atención fue llamada por un papel pegado en la puerta del frigorífico.

"Salí con Sakura-chan,  
>no te molestes en llamar"<p>

Fue lo único que decía la nota, la hizo bolita y la arrojó al cesto de basura; totalmente molesto.

…

Itachi manejaba su lujoso auto con Sakura a su lado, el capote estaba abajo para poder disfrutar del sol y el viento. Sakura apreciaba la tranquilidad de la carretera, le resultaba relajante y hermosa.

- ¿Te gusta el mar? –preguntó Itachi sin retirar la vista del camino.

- Si, me gustan las olas, la forma en la que danzan libremente con el aire hasta romper con las rocas o la arena es maravillosa.

- La forma en la que las describes es como si las envidiaras.

Sakura estiro los brazos, como si quisiera atrapar al viento con sus manos– No es a las olas a las que envidio, sino a la fortaleza que representan, amo la naturaleza y su increíble fuerza de voluntad.

- ¿Fuerza de voluntad?

- Si, por más que la humanidad hace sus más estúpidos e inconscientes esfuerzos por acabar con todo a su alrededor, la naturaleza sigue en pie de lucha, firme, sin darse por vencida sin importar como intentemos atacarla.

Itachi la miró de reojo, sus ojos jades mostraban una gran tristeza y desolación– Eres muy ecologista.

- Amo a la naturaleza, amo a la vida, a todos y cada uno de los seres vivos que comparten este grandioso planeta con nosotros –explicó con una tierna sonrisa, aunque un poco melancólica– Por eso voy a ser doctora, quiero aprender a curar a la gente, no solo física, sino espiritualmente.

- Para ser una adolescente eres una mujer muy inteligente.

- No tanto, aun soy una chiquilla inexperimentada, me falta conocer el mundo –sonrió divertida al ver la expresión de Itachi, veía al frente con una ceja enarcada, pero ella sabía que ese gesto era por su comentario– No soy como ustedes, tú y Sasuke-kun son personas muy preparadas, conocen a toda clase de personas que yo ni en sueños imagino.

- Aunque lo pienses no es así Sakura, Sasuke y yo hemos crecido en un círculo muy cerrado, la mayor parte de las personas con las que hemos interactuado son familiares –Itachi recordó a sus únicos amigos de la infancia– Mis mejores amigos de niño fueron mis primos y Sasuke, ahora que él y yo salimos del protectorado familiar hemos ampliado nuestro círculo social.

- ¿Empezando con Kakashi?

- Si, él fue el primero en tratarme como un ser individual y no como un integrante de la familia Uchiha.

- Pero lo conociste cuando llegaste al edificio ¿no?

Itachi negó sonriendo– No, de hecho fue por él por quien encontré ese lugar para vivir, lejos del ala protectora de mi familia y del envenenamiento hacia Sasuke. Conocí a Kakashi en un bar de mala muerte en el que me metí para olvidar los problemas que había en casa, él me sacó de ahí antes de que me mataran a golpes.

- ¿Las cosas estaban tan mal?

- Algo, mi padre peleaba con Sasuke todo el tiempo y le decía que debía ser más como yo, luego el abuelo pensaba en dividir la empresa, el consejo directivo decía que debían venderla y yo deseaba irme al extranjero para seguir estudiando pero no quería dejar a mi madre sola –Sakura escuchaba atentamente y sentía que su corazón se estrujaba ante cada revelación en la vida de los hermanos Uchiha– Pero las cosas cambiaron, para fortuna de todos el abuelo recapacitó y dejó a mi padre como el presidente, aunque a la junta no le gustó la idea las cosas se calmaron.

- Debió ser muy difícil para ti llevar toda esa carga.

- Yo no le tomaba importancia, a mí lo que me preocupaba era la sanidad mental de Sasuke, él estaba muy presionado por tener que estar a la sombra de su onii-san –dijo ácidamente Itachi refiriéndose a sí mismo.

- ¿Por eso es cómo es? –preguntó Sakura desviando la mirada a sus piernas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo que te puso tan mal?

- Simplemente pudo ver a través de mí.

- Sasuke es bueno para eso, él puede ver perfectamente la debilidad de las personas con solo mirarlas a los ojos.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina– Es aterrador.

El comentario causó una risotada en Itachi– Eres la primera mujer que usa ese adjetivo en mi hermano.

- No encuentro otra forma para describirlo –negó Sakura bromeando.

- Mira ya llegamos –señaló el moreno la playa delante de ellos.

- Es hermoso –Sakura se levantó del asiento para ver mejor, aferrándose al parabrisas del auto pudo tener una amplia vista de la hermosa playa de arena blanca y mar entre azul y aguamarina.

Itachi se sintió satisfecho al ver la enorme sonrisa en los jades de su acompañante.

Bajaron del auto con las cosas necesarias para su día de campo en la playa. Una sombrilla, un mantel para sentarse, una cesta llena de comida y una hielera llena de bebidas sumergidas en hielo. Y para divertirse una pelota de playa.

- ¿Sabes nadar? –preguntó Itachi quitándose la camiseta y arrojándola junto a la sombrilla.

- Claro, es parte de la educación básica de mi colegio –contestó Sakura quitándose el vestido quedando en un bikini rojo.

- Te apuesto a que llego primero a esas rocas –desafió señalando una formación rocosa que dividía la costa del mar abierto.

- ¿Qué tengo de premio si gano?

- Te invito a los videojuegos el día que quieras, todos los gastos van por mi cuenta.

Sakura sonrió arrogante– Trato.

- ¿Y si yo gano?

- Te regalo un boleto para el próximo concierto que los Red Hot Chili Peppers van a dar en Tokyo.

- Eso suena tentador, pero siempre y cuando tú vayas conmigo.

- Nunca me lo perdería.

Itachi se acercó a la orilla y le hizo la seña para que ambos se colocaran en posición– Lista o no ya vamos a empezar –Sakura asintió con una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro– en sus marcas… listos… fuera –gritó y ambos saltaron sobre una ola.

Sakura llevaba la delantera, por su constante entrenamiento en la escuela tenía una excelente condición física y eso lo estaba demostrando ganando por medio cuerpo con un estilo envidiable. Pero Itachi no iba a dejar que Sakura le ganara, otra vez, dejando su hombría por los suelos al perder contra una adolescente. Aunque no tenía mucho tiempo para ejercitarse, aprovechaba su escaso tiempo libre y por las noches corría en casa; tratando de mantenerse saludable y fuerte para aguantar su ritmo de trabajo.

Estaban muy cerca de la meta e Itachi apretó la velocidad adelantando por más de un cuerpo a Sakura, que llegó casi sin aliento a las rocas.

- Ganaste –admitió la pelirrosa satisfecha con su esfuerzo.

- Si no lo hacía, el apellido Uchiha estaría devastado –dijo con sorna Itachi haciendo una pose de victoria.

Pasaron el día nadando tranquilamente, jugando en el agua y con la pelota un rato. Sakura hizo un castillo de arena, o más bien, intento hacerlo, ya que Itachi jugó a ser Gozilla y lo destruyó por completo. Su travesura se ganó una persecución con amenazantes puñados de arena arrojados por la pelirrosa.

Después de obligar a que Itachi rehiciera su formación arenosa, Sakura sacó emparedados y bolitas de arroz de la cesta; acompañados de sodas frías y jugos para calmar su sed. Durante un rato vieron en silencio las olas bailar con la marea, los sonidos de la playa eran armoniosos y relajantes.

- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? –preguntó Sakura colocándose su vestido y alistándose para regresar a la ciudad.

- No fui yo, fue mi madre, ella solía traernos a Sasuke y a mí aquí, nos gustaba jugar a que solo éramos nosotros tres.

- Algún día me gustaría conocer a tu madre, debe ser una mujer maravillosa.

- Lo es, y te aseguró que le agradarás.

Satisfechos con su aventura regresaron a casa, no cansados, sino llenos de energía para comenzar una nueva semana llena de trabajo y tareas escolares.

Itachi la acompaño hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

- Me divertí mucho, gracias –reconoció Sakura con una linda sonrisa.

- Gracias por acompañarme.

- No me dejaste opción, prácticamente me secuestraste.

- Si verdad, pobre de ti –dijo Itachi atrapando a Sakura entre su brazo izquierdo, su pierna derecha y la puerta sin abrir del apartamento– fuiste mi victima por este día –a cada palabra se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Sakura– y lo disfrute mucho –estaba a unos centímetros de su boca cuando la pelirrosa agacho su rostro haciendo que los labios de Itachi chocaran contra su sien.

- Lo siento.

Itachi se hizo hacia atrás sonriendo irónico– No, yo lo siento, pensé que había algo más entre nosotros, pero veo que me equivoque.

- De verdad eres especial para mí Itachi-san, pero no quiero echar a perder las cosas iniciando una relación de ese tipo –Sakura agachó la mirada apenada– Aun… no.

- Entiendo Sakura-chan y no pienso presionarte, tomate tu tiempo y piénsalo, solo piénsalo.

- Ok, lo pensaré –dijo la pelirrosa abriendo la puerta de su casa– Que tengas buena noche, Itachi-san, nos vemos –y cerró la puerta.

- Buenas noches, Sakura-chan.

Llegó a su apartamento y se tiró sobre su cama viendo al techo, recordando lo que había vivido ese día. Todo había sido tan perfecto, tranquilo, divertido, sencillo, que creía que era un sueño y no quería despertar nunca. Itachi se sentía tan cómodo, que empezaba a creer que lo que hacía con Sakura estaba mal.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? –preguntó Sasuke recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- Estuve así –comentó haciendo una seña con sus dedos de algo muy pequeño– de besarla y la deje pensando en que sea algo más que mi amiga.

- Todavía no cantes victoria nii-san –dijo Sasuke dando media vuelta listo para retirarse, pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste para ponerla tan triste?

Sasuke sonrió soberbio– ¿No te lo dijo?

- No.

- Entonces estas más lejos de ganar de lo que creía.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Itachi desconcertado.

- Porque aún no te tiene la suficiente confianza para platicarte sus problemas –terminó Sasuke triunfante y se fue a su cuarto a saborear la inexorable derrota de su hermano.

~. –

Saludos a todas, gracias por sus lindas palabras de apoyo y para no hacerlas esperar solo agradezco sus RR's:

**Strikis**

**Cherryland**

**vikolove13**

**Franchusss-chan**

**Shusun**

**tamara saez**

**amaizen**

…

Por mantenerse atentas:

Silverspring

Isiita

nUzaKU

EndlessLoveStory

Ao0i

akemi08

**\(^o^)/**


	6. Cita para Tres

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN"<br>.o.  
>.<strong>

**Capítulo 6. "Cita Para Tres"**

Sasuke no intentó acercarse a la pelirrosa, y Sakura lo ignoraba totalmente apoyándose en su reproductor de música, siempre que se topaba con él simplemente no saludaba a nadie usando de pretexto que traía puestos los audífonos.

Pasada una semana, Itachi no pudo soportar la situación, cada vez que se encontraba platicando y disfrutando de buenos momentos con Sakura y aparecía su hermano, ella buscaba cualquier pretexto para alejarse.

- Sasuke –Itachi se sentó en el brazo del sofá donde Sasuke veía la televisión.

- Hn –"contestó" haciéndola entender que tenía su atención.

- Hablé con Kakashi y me contó que el día que saliste con Sakura-chan ella regresó llorando.

- Pues que chismoso es ese estúpido portero.

- Entonces no niegas que le hiciste algo.

- Yo no le hice nada –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto– Simplemente le pregunté la verdad.

Itachi enarcó una ceja desorientado– ¿Qué verdad?

- Qué si sus padres la habían dejado atrás porque les estorbaba.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? –vociferó Itachi sin poder creer lo que oía– Ella les pidió que la dejaran quedarse.

- Eso fue lo que ella nos dijo.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa si la abandonaron o la dejaron quedarse? Pensé que solo querías ganar la apuesta sin involucrarte demasiado.

- Pues te he dado la ventaja ¿no? –Sasuke se paró retadoramente frente a Itachi– Ahora solo deberías preocuparte por ganar no por lo que yo haga.

Itachi no iba a dejarse intimidar por su hermano menor y se levantó– La apuesta ya no me interesa, si quieres puedo pagártela porque ahora voy en serio con ella –Sasuke dio un par de pasos hacia atrás perturbado y sin decir nada se fue a su cuarto.

…

Llegó el fin de semana y los hermanos Uchiha solo intercambiaban las palabras necesarias, no más. Todo se había vuelto incierto, Itachi estaba seguro que a su hermano le molestaba lo que había dicho pero no sabía exactamente porque.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y ambos se miraron ordenando al otro abrir, pero ninguno lo hizo; la campanilla volvió a sonar, entonces Itachi se levantó del sillón y atendió la puerta.

- Buenos días Itachi-san –la cara sonriente de la pelirrosa alegró la mañana del mayor de los Uchiha.

- Ahora si son buenos, que te trae por aquí Sakura-chan –la invitó a pasar haciéndose a un lado con un gesto muy alegre.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones y caminando hacia atrás sin perder de vista a Itachi entró– Quería preguntarte… si te gustaría ir a un parque de diversiones, me regalaron unos boletos… pero todas mis amigas tienen planes para este fin de semana.

- ¿Y pensaste en mí?

- Sí.

- Me parece perfecto, podremos pasar un día muy divertido –dijo Itachi acercándose traviesamente a Sakura, atrapando un mechón del rosado cabello– solo tú y yo…

- ¿No piensan invitarme? –Sasuke interrumpió la "magia" del momento.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –la pelirrosa dio un brinco de sorpresa– No pensé que te gustaran ese tipo de lugares.

Itachi pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura de manera posesiva haciéndola ruborizar– Sabemos que no te gusta ni la gente ni la diversión, es por eso que es mejor que te quedes en casa o ¿es que quieres respirar el mismo aire que una tumultuosa multitud de diversión?

La actitud arrogante y retadora del mayor de los hermanos no fue del agrado de Sasuke, además de la forma en la que la abrazaba; es que acaso… ¿le molestaba?– Me agrada la idea –como buen Uchiha no dejó pasar la oportunidad de molestar a su hermano– Además jamás rechazaría la invitación de una chica.

- Pues si están listos podemos irnos ya –invitó Sakura saliendo del apartamento rápidamente.

- ¿En tu auto o en el mío? –la pregunta de Itachi implicaba más un reto que una consulta hacía Sasuke.

- En el tuyo, así me das el gusto de que te regreses tu solo cuando gane hoy la apuesta.

- Eso es lo que tú crees otouto.

...

Llegaron a la entrada de la feria, los ojos jades de Sakura brillaron como los de una niña pequeña al recibir un juguete nuevo.

- Tiene años que no vengo a la feria –dijo emocionada.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? –Itachi miraba retadoramente a Sasuke quien no dudo en proponer un juego.

- Sakura, vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa.

- Prefiero algo más tranquilo para empezar.

- ¿Qué dices si vamos a practicar un poco de puntería? –dijo el mayor de los Uchiha tomándola de la mano.

Sakura sonrió divertida– ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? La última vez perdiste en los videojuegos.

- Pero las cosas son diferentes en la vida real –Itachi entrecerró los ojos tratando de mostrar seguridad de que ganaría.

Diez minutos después quien ganó y dejó a sus acompañantes tristes y sorprendidos fue Sasuke– No es justo –dijo Sakura tristemente.

- Que puedo decir, me gustaba este juego cuando era niño –se defendió el menor de los Uchiha.

- El siguiente será –dijo Sakura mirando a su alrededor, pensando seriamente su segunda parada– Demostrar su fuerza.

- No creo que sea buena idea, una chica jamás podría vencer a un hombre –contradijo Sasuke al ver a la "pequeña" Sakura hacer un puchero.

- ¿Crees que no puedo derrotarte?

- Tiene razón Sakura-chan, es común que los hombres seamos más fuertes.

- ¿Quieren apostar? –el reto de Sakura hizo sentir un poco nerviosos a ambos hombres, pero para demostrar que decían la verdad aceptaron.

- ¿Quién va primero? –preguntó el encargado del juego.

- Yo –se ofreció Itachi, calentó sus manos y tomó el mazo, lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la base del juego. El señalador de fuerza subió por la mitad– Supera eso Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante y repitió los pasos que su hermano había hecho, la diferencia fue que imprimió más fuerza en la bajada y logró llegar a ¾ partes de la altura máxima– Superado –se burló de Itachi.

- Mi turno –dijo Sakura arrebatando el mazo de las manos de Sasuke. Al igual que los hombres levantó el mazo y lo dejó caer; pero dejó a todos con la boca abierta al hacer que la campana sonara avisando que había llegado al punto máximo– ¡Gané! ¡Gané!

El encargado del puesto se acercó a Sasuke e Itachi y les susurró al oído– La nena sabe cómo dejarlos en ridículo –los hermanos Uchiha fulminaron con la mirada al hombre.

- Te toca escoger Sasuke-kun –ofreció la pelirrosa tímidamente.

- Mmm, yo quiero ir a la "Krakatoa".

- Suena bien –apoyó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Era un juego mecánico en forma de barco vikingo que consistía en ponerte de frente al suelo mientras estabas a metros de él; luego se banlanceaba para dejar al otro extremo del barco en la misma posición que en la primera vez. La sensación de la adrenalina y el estómago haciéndose pequeño era agradable para los tres amigos.

Acababan de bajar cuando Itachi propuso algo más tranquilo– Toca "La cabaña del Tío Chueco".

Sakura y Sasuke aceptaron sin ninguna protesta, pero ambos salieron mareados debido a los efectos de perspectiva del lugar, el ángulo del piso estaba inclinado, y lo demás estaba derecho. Lamentablemente su cerebro insistía en tomar como referencia el suelo para la colocación de los demás objetos, pero como no estaban colocados derechos con respecto al piso, se confundieron y terminaron mareados.

- Me siento mal, tengo ganas de vomitar –dijo Sakura tomándose el estómago.

Sasuke estaba en las mismas condiciones– Yo igual.

- ¡Que llorones! –se burló Itachi saliendo como si no hubiera entrado.

- Vamos a los carritos chocones –sugirió Sakura tratando de caminar, pero su estabilidad se vio afectada y se fue de lado. Para su fortuna Sasuke la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, gracias –contestó ruborizada al sentir las manos de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura.

- Ehem –se aclaró la garganta Itachi para interrumpir el momento que se había formado entre Sasuke y Sakura– ¿Seguimos?

- Claro –respondieron ambos sin dejar de mirarse por unos segundos más.

Y así pasaron la mañana y la tarde, subiendo a montañas rusas y practicando su destreza con juegos que ponían a prueba sus habilidades. Al final solo quedaba un juego.

- Tanta emoción me ha dado algo de sed, ¿a ustedes no? –dijo Sakura.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber Sakura-chan?

- Vamos todos juntos.

- No, déjame ir a mí –se ofreció Itachi gentilmente y se encaminó a los locales de comida.

- ¿Quieres subirte? –preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero es que no la entendía– ¿De qué hablas?

- Has estado viendo la Rueda de la Fortuna todo el día, pero no has dicho que quieres subir.

- Nunca me he subido a una –Sasuke se sorprendió de la declaración.

- Vamos –la tomó de la mano y la llevó corriendo.

- Espera Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué sucederá con Itachi-san? Va a estar buscándonos –trató de detenerse, pero el moreno estaba muy determinado a llevarla con él.

- Cuando estemos arriba le avisaré con un mensaje que no nos espere.

- ¡¿Qué?

Más tardó Sakura en apelar que Sasuke en subirla en la pequeña cabina del juego. Fascinada con la vista que tenía olvido con quien estaba y que estaban solos.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Sasuke mirando por la ventanilla, estando muy cerca del rostro de Sakura.

- Si, pero…

- Supongo que no debí forzarte a venir, por lo menos no conmigo –dijo sentándose frente a la pelirrosa y cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza– No.

- Ahora eres tú la que habla con monosílabos.

- Yo quería… venir contigo… desde el principio.

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante la confesión, pero Sakura no pudo verlo porque seguía mirando al suelo ocultando su sonrojo– Sakura… –ella levantó el rostro y siguió la mirada del moreno. Por la ventana se podían ver los fuegos artificiales que adornaban la oscuridad de la noche.

- Es hermoso –la pelirrosa se recargó con ambas manos en la ventana para ver mejor, estaba encantada; los fuegos artificiales parecían flores flotantes que volaban por el cielo. De pronto, la alegría que desprendía Sakura se apagó como la luz de los fuegos artificiales– Temo que la magia se terminara cuando el recorrido termine, ¿no?

Sasuke la miro extrañado, no entendía a lo que se refería– Me he dado cuenta que estaba equivocado, pensé que mi hermano era el único loco que conocía, buen él y Naruto, pero veo que tú también estás loca, no entiendo de que estás hablando.

- Me refiero a que este día tiene que terminar y no importa lo divertido que haya sido, mañana volveremos a ser solo personas que viven en el mismo edificio.

- Discúlpame Sakura, pero aún sigo sin entenderte.

- Yo a ti no te agrado, solo viniste porque Itachi te hizo enojar.

Súbitamente el ojinegro se levantó y de un solo paso ya estaba frente a la pelirrosa, ella lo miraba confundida; se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ella, con una mano se recargo en el pequeño asiento y con el otro en la ventana tras la cabeza de la chica. Sakura se sentía como una presa acorralada, y sus nervios se dispararon cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Sasuke chocar contra su boca.

- Esto no tiene que terminar aquí Sakura –ronroneo Sasuke rozando sus labios contra los de Sakura para luego plantarle un tierno y pequeño beso en sus labios.

Sakura no sabía lo que pasaba, tenía los ojos como platos no concebía lo que estaba viviendo, pero en cuanto su cerebro reaccionó correspondió al beso cerrando los ojos lentamente para disfrutar del contacto. Sasuke mordió el labio inferior de Sakura, lo que provocó en ella un leve gemido dándole a él la oportunidad de explorar el interior de su boca. La caricia, que empezó como algo pequeño, se volvió enorme, ahora era un beso apasionado y lleno de emociones. Para ambos, el momento, les pareció un suspiro, pero se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo cuando la canastilla se detuvo y el encargado abrió la puerta para decirles que el viaje había terminado.

Sasuke bajó primero para ofrecerle la mano a Sakura y ayudarla a bajar, lo radical fue que el no soltó la mano de la pelirosa, lo que la sorprendió un poco; pero quien era ella para arruinar su propio momento de felicidad, sonrió ligeramente y siguió el paso del moreno.

Caminaron en un silencio cómplice, no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta donde estaba Itachi esperándolos. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se sorprendió de ver a su hermano tomado de la mano de Sakura; pero decidió no decir nada, se levantó y los tres partieron de regreso a casa.

Itachi entendió perfectamente lo que había pasado, Sakura había elegido a Sasuke.

**û.û**

Se preguntaran… ¿Por qué la loca de la autora adelantó el capítulo? Simple, en dos días es Noche Buena y quería darles su regalo de Navidad por adelantado, así podrían disfrutar tranquilamente la fiesta y no estar preocupadas pensando si actualizaría o no. (Como si algo tan tonto las fuera a preocupar ¬¬') Jaja, es broma.

Si no conocen los juegos pueden buscarlos por sus nombres en la red, están tal y como los encontré, de hecho me base en los que hay en Six Flags México, de ahí saque las referencias y pueden verlos si ponen en google el nombre de "Six Flags México" y el nombre del juego que esta entre "comillas" ahí podrán leer las características del juego y ver como es. La única que no está en ese lugar es la "rueda de la fortuna", pero creo que esa, todos la conocemos sino pues busquen imágenes para que sepan cual es.

¿Será la decisión definitiva de Sakura? ¿Se enterará de la apuesta? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Itachi hará algo? ¿La autora publicará antes de fin de año? Muchas incógnitas quedan en el aire, excepto una… Si, publicaré antes de fin de año, no estoy segura cuando pero será antes de que suenen las 12 campanadas.

Gracias por sus RR's:

**Cherryland**

**Ao0i**

**Strikis**

**Cerezito-Karla**

**sasuke9529**

**sweetmaxi18**

**shusun**

**EndlessLoveStory**

.  
>O<br>o*o**  
><strong>o**^^*^^**o**  
><strong>o**^*^^**o**^^*^**o**  
><strong>o**^^^*^^^*^^^**o**  
><strong>lll

.

Simulen que mi figurita es un árbol de Navidad  
>con esferitas, luces y su estrella ^o^<p>

.  
><strong>Feliz Navidad,<br>Que la pasen felices con sus seres queridos,  
>disfruten al máximo con los que están y<br>recuerden con amor a los que se nos adelantaron.  
>Coman poquito de todo, mmm, pavo y ensalada!<br>no se excedan con el brindis, solo una copa por cada hora  
>Y sobre todo recuerden que las quiero mucho.<strong>

**. Muchos besos y buenos deseos.  
>les desea<br>su amiga Sakura_trc.**

**^o^  
><strong>


	7. ¿Cazador Cazado?

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN"<br>.o.  
>.<strong>

**Capítulo 7. "¿Cazador Cazado?"**

- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? Pensé que hoy entrabas más tarde a la universidad.

- Voy a llevar a Sakura a la escuela.

- No lo puedo creer, jamás pensé ver el día en que Uchiha Sasuke sirviera de chofer a una chica.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y mordió su tostada– No tengo ningún inconveniente en llevarla, además su escuela me queda de paso.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos– No creas que voy a dejar que las cosas se queden así.

- No puedes hacer nada –sonrió Sasuke triunfal.

- Todavía tengo una semana para hacerla cambiar de parecer, además tú solo quieres ganar la apuesta y yo estoy interesado en ella.

- Di lo que quieras nii-san –contestó el menor enojado y de un empujón quitó de su camino a Itachi.

Sasuke tomó el ascensor y bajo al piso donde estaba el apartamento de Sakura, tocó el timbre y espero a que le abriera. Unos segundos después oyó un golpe seco dentro del apartamento cerca de la puerta; el ruido lo hizo cerrar los ojos y encogerse de hombros.

- Está abierto –escuchó el grito al otro lado de la puerta.

El ojinegro giró el picaporte y encontró a Sakura sentada en el suelo con las piernas dobladas hacia atrás y la mochila enredada en uno de sus pies– Me caí –avisó con una sonrisa nerviosa, como si no fuera obvio lo que había sucedido.

- Molesta –Sasuke pusó su mochila en el suelo y cargo a la ojijade hasta el sofá donde la depositó delicadamente. Se había dado cuenta que la rodilla de Sakura sangraba, seguramente se había cortado con la orilla del escalón– Voy a buscar algo con que limpiarte.

- Hay alcohol y algodón en el baño, en el mueble encima del lavabo –informó Sakura al ver al chico perderse en el pasillo, Sasuke solo levantó la mano en modo de contestación.

En unos minutos Sasuke curó a la chica y la fue a dejar a la escuela, cosa que causó una enorme conmoción entre las alumnas. El soltero más codiciado del momento le abría caballerosamente la puerta del auto a Sakura delante de la entrada principal de la academia.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun –agradeció tímidamente Sakura al notar la atención de todas sus compañeras sobre ella– Nos vemos en tu casa por la tarde.

- No –contestó cortante, lo que entristeció a la joven– Te recojo a la hora de la salida Sakura –se despidió plantando un pequeño beso en sus labios y dejándola sin palabras.

Sakura no podía esperar hasta que terminaran las clases, quería ver a Sasuke y comprobar que iría por ella; y así fue, Sasuke cumplió su promesa.

Para la hora de la cena, Sakura preparaba la cena en su apartamento– ¡Maldición! No hubiera dicho que yo cocinaba, lo único que se preparar es espagueti a la boloñesa –habló para sí misma la pelirrosa mientras veía el desastre en la cocina, que más parecía un campo de batalla de comida– ¿Estás seguro que no quieres pedir pizza?

El grito de la chica llegó a los oídos de Sasuke que sonrió de lado– No, tú presumiste de tus grandes dotes culinarias y quiero comprobarlas.

- Está bien –masculló molesta Sakura– Pero espero que no te moleste comer puro espagueti –dijo en un gritillo de sorpresa al sentir unos brazos rodearla por la cintura.

- Comeré todo lo que prepares –le susurró al oído, lo que le pareció muy tierno y sensual a Sakura– Siempre y cuando sea comestible y no me haga daño –aclaró soltando el agarre.

- Por supuesto que será comestible, sino no te lo daría –Sakura entrecerró los ojos muy ofendida, le dio una serie de empujones a Sasuke y lo llevó hasta la puerta, la abrió y le hizo una seña para que saliera– Aunque si lo prefieres puedes ir a tu apartamento y pedir algo a domicilio.

- Que mala eres –Sasuke se recargo en la puerta poniendo un brazo por encima de la cabeza rosada– ¿Estas segura que quieres que me vaya?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos– Tu eres el malo, sabes que me estoy esforzando y te burlas de mí –se quejó haciendo un puchero infantil, pero tan tierno que le arrancó una sonrisa al moreno.

- No te enojes, ven –atrapó su cabeza contra su pecho en un abrazo consolador, pero algo lo alertó, empezó a olfatear tratando de reconocer el olor– Oye, ¿no hueles a quemado?

- El espagueti –gritó alarmada Sakura corriendo a la cocina.

Sasuke sonrió divertido y murmuró– Molesta –mientras caminaba siguiendo los pasos de Sakura.

- Se echó a perder, todo se echó a perder –dijo Sakura mostrándole la cacerola con la pasta totalmente quemada.

- ¿Quieres china o italiana? –preguntó divertido el ojinegro.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –reclamó Sakura sollozando– Yo quería que esta cena fuera especial.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le quito la cacerola de las manos– No llores Sakura, otro día harás de cenar –limpió las escasas lagrimas que se le habían escapado a Sakura con su dedo pulgar– Pidamos algo y veamos una película.

- Pero…

- Ven –la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la sala, se sentó al lado de Sakura y la abrazó posesivamente. Sasuke se apoderó del control y checó las posibles "funciones de cine". En la pantalla se desplegaban los títulos de películas de esa noche.

Harry Potter 8, Las reliquias de la muerte Parte 2  
>Rápido y Furioso, Sin control<br>Jamás besada  
>Terminator 4<br>Eclipse  
>Transformers 3, El lado oscuro de la luna<p>

Y muchos más.

- ¿Cuál quieres ver? –cuestionó temeroso de la respuesta.

- Mmm, Harry ya la vi, Rápido y Furioso es buena opción, Vin Diesel es un bombón –Sasuke enarcó una ceja al ver que Sakura sonreía pícaramente– Terminator 4 es digna de ver, Sam Worthington es un dios y no porque me refiera a su papel en Furia de Titanes –el ojinegro frunció el ceño molesto– Jamás besada es muy linda, pero…

- ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso? –interrumpió Sasuke haciendo sonrojar a la ojijade– Sa-ku-ra, te pregunte ¿con quién fue tu primer beso?

- No, te vas a reír –contestó ella tratando de levantarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

- Dime –siseo peligrosamente.

- No Sasuke-kun, por favor –siguió suplicando Sakura.

- No habrá más besos hasta que me lo digas.

- Con un amigo, un chico que conozco desde que era niña.

- ERES una niña –corrigió Sasuke tratando de averiguar más.

- Solo fue un rozón de labios –tartamudeó Sakura apenada.

Sasuke se sorprendió mucho quedándose sin palabras, prácticamente el suyo había sido su primero beso y esa idea lo hizo sonreír arrogante y, elevó su ego hasta los cielos. Prácticamente había sido el único en probar su boca.

Dejándose llevar por la timidez que irradiaba Sakura, Sasuke tomó delicadamente su mentón y levantó su rostro para verlo, endemoniadamente inocente y dulce; pero en su mirada había un brillo de picardía, una sonrisa que podía iluminar hasta el corazón más oscuro. Kami, no sabía si era un ángel que venía a salvarlo de su soledad o una bruja que lo había hechizado desde el primer momento que la vio.

La atrajo hacia él para besarla lentamente, con cariño, dulzura, sentimientos que se fueron transformando en pasión y desenfreno. Por reflejo, la recostó en el sofá acariciando su rostro y espalda, quedando sobre ella cuidando de no aplastarla.

Sakura mantenía sus manos en el fornido pecho, tratando de mantener el ritmo de los exigentes labios de Sasuke que ha cada momento le pedían más. Fue hasta que la necesidad de respirar ganó la batalla que separaron sus labios pero no sus cuerpos. Sakura trataba de regular su respiración con los ojos cerrados y podía jurar que Sasuke estaba igual, su frente estaba recargada en la suya y podía sentir su agitado aliento chocar contra su mentón.

Sasuke intentó besarla de nuevo colando sus manos bajo su blusa, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

- Ya es tarde y tengo que ir a la escuela mañana –se excusó Sakura desviando la mirada. Sasuke se levantó del sofá sin decir nada– ¿Estas molesto?

- No Sakura, no estoy molesto –dijo Sasuke en un tono no muy convincente.

- Quédate –pidió Sakura temerosa deteniéndolo por la muñeca– Si tú quieres… no importa… yo…

- ¿Eres virgen?

Sakura agachó la cabeza y lo soltó– Creo que es mejor que te vayas.

- No estoy molesto Sakura, es mejor que seas sincera conmigo.

- Sí Sasuke-kun y no me siento lista para hacerlo, aun no.

Sasuke sonrió y le dio un delicado beso en la frente– Nos vemos mañana, te paso a recoger para ir a la escuela, descansa.

- Gracias.

- Arriba ese ánimo Sakura, las sonrisas te van mejor.

- Buenas noches Sasuke-kun, nos vemos mañana –se despidió con una gran sonrisa agitando la mano hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

…

- Buenas noches Kakashi –saludó cansado Itachi.

- Buenas Itachi, ¿mucho trabajo?

- A veces creo que vivo para trabajar, ¿ya regresó Sasuke de la universidad?

- ¡Oh sí!, regresó con Sakura y creo que han estado en su apartamento toda la tarde –Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

- Voy a hablar con ella, Sasuke no se la merece.

Kakashi suspiró derrotado– Sabes Itachi, no sé qué se traigan ustedes dos con esa niña, pero espero que no termine mal.

- No te preocupes Kakashi, Sakura-chan va a estar bien.

- Ella se veía muy feliz y me duele decirlo, pero creo que disfruta más estando con Sasuke que contigo.

Solo doy las gracias, gracias por permitirme llegar a ustedes otro año más, dejarme llenar sus corazones con emociones y su imaginación con pequeñas historias. Todo esto es por y para ustedes:

Cherryland

Franchusss-chan

o0o vero-chan o0o

sweetmaxi18

DlasyDizz

Cerezito-Karla

Strikis

Ayreenkira

Shusun

isa1313tam

amaizen

sasuke9529

LunnaHaruno

Zizlila

o...o

**Feliz Año Nuevo  
>NO te PREOCUPES por el PASADO<br>OCÚPATE por el FUTURO  
>PIENSA en lo que puedes HACER<br>y OLVIDA lo que NO HICISTE**

o

**AMA a los que te han AYUDADO**  
><strong>y PERDONA a los que te han HERIDO<strong>

o


	8. Desengaño

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN"<br>.o.  
>.<strong>

**Capítulo 8. "Desengaño"**

Itachi y Sasuke estaban esperando su auto para ir a la escuela y la oficina, estaban en un profundo e incomodo silencio.

…

- Buenos días Kakashi –saludó la pelirrosa al pasar corriendo frente al portero.

- Buen día Sakura, estudia mucho pero diviértete.

- Si, gracias.

Al salir del edificio sonrió al ver a sus dos vecinos favoritos parados esperando su auto. Los sorprendería por la espalda al saludarlos y mostrarles los boletos que había conseguido para el concierto de Asian Kung-fu Generation. Caminó sigilosamente con los boletos en la mano lista para ponérselos en la cara a Itachi, de pronto se detuvo al escuchar su conversación.

- Se acabó el tiempo acordado de la apuesta –escuchó decir a Itachi.

- _¿Apuesta?_ –se preguntó Sakura mentalmente.

- Espero que te haya quedado claro quien ganó –dijo Sasuke sonriendo triunfalmente.

- Tú ganaste, lograste enamorar a la niña en un mes, esta misma tarde transferiré el premio a tu cuenta bancaria.

- Entonces te diste por vencido, me parece bien, ahora espero que no te acerques a Sakura intentando hacer algo con ella, ten en mente que YO gané.

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos destrozada por las palabras de los hermanos Uchiha. Ella había sido solo una apuesta, un trofeo entre dos tipos que solo buscaban pasar el tiempo. La tristeza le hizo abrir la mano y tirar sin darse cuenta los boletos.

- Señorita, se le cayeron –un hombre que pasaba al lado de Sakura levantó los boletos y se los entregó. La voz del hombre alertó a los hermanos Uchiha.

- Sakura-chan –saludó Itachi sorprendido– Buenos días.

Sakura reunió fuerzas y sonrió simulando alegría– Buenos días Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Qué se te cayó? –preguntó Sasuke mirando la mano de la chica.

- ¡Ah! ¿Esto? –dijo mostrando tres pedazos de papel– Son boletos para el concierto de Asian Kung-fu Generation.

- Es de la apuesta que perdiste, ¿verdad? –Itachi tomó los papeles de la mano de Sakura– ¡Los conseguiste!

- Si, te lo había prometido y aquí están.

- ¿Tres? –preguntó confundido Itachi.

- Pensaba que sería divertido si íbamos los tres juntos, sino tienes algún problema que vaya Sasuke-kun con nosotros.

- No, está bien.

Sasuke miró por encima del hombro, su auto ya había llegado– Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

- Nos vemos el viernes, Itachi-san.

- No me castigues así, ¿podemos ir a comer antes?

- Está bien, que te parece mañana –sugirió Sakura ya dentro del auto.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, se lo había advertido, sin emitir sonido alguno advirtió– Ella es mía.

- Ya lo veremos –advirtió Itachi moviendo los labios.

…

Sakura aceptó salir a cenar con Itachi, por lo que le dijo que pasaría por ella a la academia. Sasuke se negó a dejarla ir sola, pero ella fue inteligente y alegó que solo las personas inseguras no confiaban en los demás. El menor de los Uchiha aceptó que Sakura saliera con su hermano pero no sin dejarle en claro con un beso a quien había elegido ella.

La pelirrosa esperaba a que Itachi llegara, mirando desde una de las ventanas de la academia. Se notaba seria y sumida en un debate mental.

- ¿Aun aquí Sakura? –la voz de la directora la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama, si, es que estoy esperando a que vengan a recogerme.

Tsunade suspiró– No quería decirte esto Sakura, pero… no me gusta tu relación con Sasuke.

- No se preocupe shishou, no estoy esperando a Sasuke-kun, es Itachi con quien voy a salir hoy.

- Peor aún Sakura, involucrarte con los Uchiha no resultará en nada bueno.

Sakura sonrió tristemente mirando por la ventana, se dio cuenta que Itachi se estacionaba frente a la puerta principal de la academia– No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, entiendo lo que dice –tomó su mochila y dejó a la rubia atrás– Ya tengo todo bajo control –susurró al aire.

Tsunade se quedó parada viendo como su alumna favorita subía al auto con Itachi, suspiró derrotada y dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso.

…

- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

- Bien gracias, aunque tuvimos examen de historia antigua, pero estoy segura que me irá bien.

- Eso pasa cuando uno estudia, tiene los conocimientos y eso es lo que importa.

- Tienes razón, además que tengo una excelente memoria, nada se me olvida.

Itachi rió alegre al ver la seguridad en la chica– ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Me gustaría comida china.

- Como usted ordene Sakura-sama.

Sakura sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, su semblante era indescifrable.

Al llegar al restaurante ordenaron diferentes platillos y comieron un poco de todo, compartiendo y pasándose "un buen rato" intercambiando opiniones de la comida. Para terminar sus alimentos pidieron un café y unas galletas, algo dulce para balancear el sabor de la comida.

- Lo siento Itachi-san –dijo de la nada Sakura.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes?

- Espero que no te incomode que salga con Sasuke-kun, después de todo… tú fuiste el primero en hablarme y… tú sabes.

- Mientras tu seas feliz no importa con quien estés.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó la pelirrosa con una tímida sonrisa.

- Hn –Itachi mantenía una máscara de sinceridad, pero por dentro era diferente; se sentía mal por ver la felicidad en los ojos jade y saber que todo era parte de una apuesta– Sakura-chan, tengo que ser honesto contigo.

- No me digas que te molesta que salga con Sasuke-kun –el rostro de la chica mostraba preocupación y tristeza.

- La verdad es que mi hermano y yo…

- Si –pronunció Sakura animando a Itachi para seguir hablando.

- Yo no quiero que salgas lastimada…

- Sé que Sasuke-kun es un hombre que le gusta disfrutar de… la compañía femenina.

Itachi suspiró no podía decirle la verdad a una chica que se veía tan enamorada, lo único que podía hacer era advertirla y apoyarla cuando Sasuke se cansara de ella y la dejara. El estaría ahí para ella.

- Solo te pido que trates de no enamorarte, no tan profundamente, Sasuke es un poco extraño aunque en el fondo es un buen chico.

- Me esforzaré, trataré de hacerlo cambiar, pero necesito de tu ayuda –Sakura deslizó una mano por la mesa y tomó la de Itachi, buscando un poco de apoyo– Sin ti no creo poder hacerlo y no creas que lo hago porque seas su hermano, lo hago por que te aprecio, eres un gran amigo.

- Desearía que eso se lo dijeras a Sasuke y no a mi –balbuceó Itachi desviando su mirada.

Sakura se agachó buscando la atención de Itachi– ¿Qué dices?

- Que eres una gran persona y que mi hermano no te merece.

- No digas eso, tú y tu hermano son dos personas únicas, es por eso que las quiero tanto.

…

La semana pasó volando, ya era sábado por la noche y Sasuke estaba en el apartamento de Sakura esperando que terminara de arreglarse para ir al concierto.

- No vamos a ver a la Filarmónica de Tokio, Sakura.

- Por fortuna –contestó Sakura riendo desde de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y salió con unos pantalones vaqueros rotos en puntos estratégicos, aunque a Sasuke no le gustaba la estrategia del que los rompió; tenía un agujero justo donde terminaba el trasero de Sakura, otro en la parte superior de la pierna por el frente, uno más en la entrepierna y otros más que no tenían tanta importancia. Una camiseta de tirantes con la parte de la espalda abierta, como si una animal salvaje la hubiera rasgado.

- ¿Vas a ir con eso? –preguntó Sasuke molesto.

Sakura se miró desde los pies hasta el pecho– Claro, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Pareces…

- ¿Una chica rockera? –dijo Sakura divertida pero también advirtiéndole que escogiera bien sus palabras.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado, no la haría enojar y no le daría el gusto a su hermano de perderla– Si, eso.

- Entonces me veo genial, justo el atuendo para ir a un concierto de rock.

Pasaron a recoger a Itachi a su apartamento y se fueron para llegar con buen tiempo al evento. Para los hermanos era muy divertido pasar el rato con Sakura, era muy expresiva y platicador, les decía lo que le gustaba de la escuela, sus amigas y lo fabulosos que eran los integrantes de Asian Kung-fu Generation, que estaba enamorada del guitarrista, Kensuke Kite, no paraba de decir que era un bombón y que se lo comería a besos.

- ¿Oíste Sasuke? Tienes competencia –se burló Itachi desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Es solo un amor platónico ni siquiera lo conoce –dijo Sasuke restándole importancia a la burla de su hermano– No me molesta.

Sakura se levantó del asiento trasero, recargándose en los respaldos de enfrente– No es un amor platónico y por supuesto que conozco a Kensuke-sama, soy la orgullosa secretaria de su club de fans, EL OFICIAL, mi número de credencial es la 03 –explicó mostrando su credencial dorada.

Sasuke e Itachi estaban sorprendidos, el mayor de los Uchiha entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente– Por eso pudiste conseguir los boletos.

- No los conseguí, ya los tenía –contestó orgullosa Sakura.

- ¿Cómo es que tenías tres boletos? –Sasuke miró por el retrovisor a la pelirrosa sospechando de la verdad.

- Porque tenía planeado ir con unas amigas –ante la mirada insistente y penetrante de Sasuke, Sakura no pudo ocultar más la verdad– pero sus novios también querían ir y ellas consiguieron más boletos pero quedaron muy lejos.

- No cabe duda, tus amigas si que son malas amigas, siempre te dejan plantada –recordó Sasuke que los boletos para la feria se los había ofrecido con la misma explicación– Ya no deberías juntarte con ellas.

- Sasuke –regañó Itachi.

- Quiero mucho a Ino, no podría dejarle de hablar, ella fue mi primera amiga en la academia y Karin es una gran amiga… –reveló melancólicamente, levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos– ¡Miren!

A unos metros, enormes reflectores alumbraban el cielo y un centro de espectáculos con un techo de domo.

- ¿Lista? –preguntó Itachi.

- Desde hace meses –contestó extremadamente ilusionada.

Estacionaron el auto fuera del centro de espectáculos, lugares preferenciales por ser Sakura miembro del club de fans. Una chica recibió los boletos y los llevó a las primeras filas delante del escenario, solo unos metros los separarían de los músicos.

- ¡Eres sorprendente Sakura-chan! –admiró Itachi viendo lo cerca que estaban.

- Gracias.

Sakura se colocó estratégicamente entre ambos Uchiha, estaba muy nerviosa y Sasuke lo notó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –abrazándola por los hombros le preguntó al oído.

- Si, solo estoy emocionada.

- ¡Sakura! –la llamó una voz masculina a unos asientos de los suyos. Dos chicos alrededor de la edad de Sasuke se acercaron a ellos.

- ¡Kotetsu! ¡Izumo! ¿Cómo están? Les gané, llegué primero –de la emoción Sakura no pudo evitar gritar y dar brinquitos de alegría.

- No Sakura –contestó el chico que tenía una bandita sobre su nariz– No ganaste –la palabra "ganar" hacía que Sasuke se sintiera incómodo– Estábamos hablando con el manager de Asian, nos dijeron que tienen una sorpresa para las personas que tengan las primeras 20 credenciales del club.

- ¡Ah! –gritó Sakura abrazándose al cuello de los jóvenes haciendo que Sasuke se molestara– ¿Qué podrá ser?

- Sakura –Sasuke estaba con un semblante claramente molesto e Itachi algo serio por ver la confianza con que se trataban los tres fanáticos.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? –le contestó Sakura de forma golpeada y a la defensiva, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

Kotetsu e Izumo intercambiaron miradas, no habían visto a la chica contestar de esa manera.

- ¿No vas a presentarnos? –preguntó entre dientes Sasuke.

- Kotetsu e Izumo, son el presidente y el vicepresidente del club de fans –introdujo con una linda sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto –saludaron a Sasuke e Itachi.

- Sasuke e Itachi, son mis vecinos –dijo sin más explicación y una sonrisa fingida, muy diferente a la otra.

Sasuke e Itachi se quedaron sin palabras, ¿vecinos?– _¿Qué demonios sucede?_ –era lo que se preguntaban los hermanos Uchiha.

La situación se vio interrumpida, las luces en el centro de espectáculos se apagaron, la gente comenzó a vitorear y chiflar, el concierto estaba por comenzar. Todos tomaron sus lugares olvidando lo que había pasado.

El grupo musical les dio la bienvenida agradeciendo la euforia con la que los habían recibido, diciendo que ese aplauso y alegría que les regalaba su publico se la merecía solo el publico, ellos no. La emoción creció más y con los gritos de los asistentes, el vocalista dijo unas palabras alusivas a la canción que cantaría. El publico coreo con ellos la canción, era como si fueran dos voces que se entonaban perfectamente, el cantante y el publico entero.

Sasuke solo estaba ahí como compañía de Sakura y aunque podía ver como la chica coreaba también las canciones sabía que algo estaba pasando. La pelirrosa no tenía ese brillo que la caracterizaba y la forma en la que le contestó había sido demasiado extraña. Miró a su hermano y él estaba disfrutando el concierto, pero la mirada de Sasuke fue tan penetrante que Itachi la sintió. Sasuke e Itachi tenían un lenguaje que solo ellos entendían, con las miradas se podían comunicar sin decir nada. Itachi asintió, él también se había dado cuenta del irreconocible comportamiento de Sakura.

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde el inicio del concierto, pero ni la gente ni el grupo estaban cansados. De pronto un hombre de seguridad de acercó a Kotetsu e Izumo y les dijo algo al oído.

- Sakura, ven es hora –dijo Kotetsu tomándola de la mano.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó Sasuke deteniendo al chico por el pecho.

Kotetsu lo miró desafiante– La sorpresa para los miembros del club es estar tras bambalinas en las ultimas cinco canciones del concierto.

- No pienso dejarla ir sola.

Sakura quitó la mano de Sasuke del pecho de su amigo y de un brusco empujón lo hizo a un lado– No estoy sola Sasuke, estoy con mis amigos, con gente que aprecio y sobre todo que me aprecia.

Sin decir más pasó por delante de Sasuke jalando a sus dos amigos de la mano, caminando dignamente por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntó Itachi desconcertado.

- ¡Le dijiste! –siseo furioso Sasuke conteniendo las ganas de golpear a su hermano mayor.

- ¿De que hablas Sasuke?

- ¡Eres un bocón! ¡Cuando fueron a comer le dijiste a Sakura de la apuesta!

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Entonces porque se comporta así? –Sasuke perdía la paciencia con cada minuto que pasaba.

- Si le hubiera dicho que nuestra relación con ella fue por una apuesta ¿crees que nos hubiera invitado al concierto?

Sasuke se tiró en el asiento tomándose las sienes, pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo, tratando de resolver el misterio frente a él.

Dejaron que el concierto terminara y esperaron a que Sakura regresara con ellos, ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos y no tenían señales de la chica. Sasuke se aventuró y acercó a uno de los hombres de seguridad.

- ¿Cuándo van a salir los fans que invitaron a subir? –preguntó el moreno secamente.

- Ellos ya se fueron, el grupo los invitó a una convivencia con ellos en el hotel en que se hospedan.

Sasuke e Itachi se quedaron boquiabiertos– ¿Dónde se hospedan? –preguntó Sasuke en un grito perdiendo la paciencia.

- Su actitud me indica que no debo decírselo.

- No me importa lo que pienses, quiero saber donde se hospedan, mi novia esta con ellos –vociferó Sasuke tomando por el cuello de la camisa al hombre de seguridad.

Itachi se alarmó por la actitud de su hermano y trató de detenerlo– Sasuke espera, debes parar antes de que te metas en problemas.

- Escúchalo Sa-su-ke –dijo burlón el de seguridad– No querrás que te ponga una paliza, niño bonito –el adjetivo despectivo que uso el hombre no causo efecto en Sasuke, pero lo siguiente lo hizo explotar– Además seguramente tu novia se fue con el grupo porque quería algo de diversión.

Sasuke derribó al hombre de un solo golpe y antes de que pudiera dar otro, Itachi lo detuvo desde la espalda– ¡Vámonos ya!

- No voy a irme sin Sakura.

- Seguramente la llevaran a su apartamento y si sigues así a ti te llevarán a la cárcel –le dijo Itachi arrastrando fuera a Sasuke que forcejeaba para seguir con el pleito.

Iban muy callados de regreso a casa, Itachi le tuvo que quitar las llaves a Sasuke para que no causara un accidente manejando. Sasuke estaba hecho una fiera furiosa, al llegar al edificio Kakashi ya había cambiado de turno con el otro portero.

- Iruka –le habló Itachi viendo como su hermano seguía de largo y tomaba el ascensor.

- Buenas noches Uchiha-san, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- Sabes si Sakura-chan ya llegó.

El castaño hizo una mueca buscando en su memoria– No, no la he visto.

- Gracias –Itachi torció la boca como gesto de disgusto– Podrías avisarme en cuanto la veas llegar, no importa la hora.

- Si, con gusto.

…

Sasuke estaba frente al apartamento de Sakura con el dedo pegado al timbre, era un escalando que escucharon varios de los vecinos.

- ¡Si no abre es porque no esta en casa! –avisó un hombre en un grito asomándose a la puerta por el ruido.

- ¡Cállese viejo entrometido!

- Ya basta Sasuke –le gritó Itachi saliendo del ascensor– Si tienes un problema es con Sakura, no con el resto del mundo.

- No, tengo un problema con Sakura y contigo, desde que fueron a comer ella se ha estado comportado de manera extraña y seguramente tu tienes la culpa.

- Discutamos esto en casa –gruñó Itachi entre dientes tomando a Sasuke por el brazo, ejerciendo suficiente fuerza como para romperle los huesos.

**x**

Gracias por todos sus lindos saludos y grandes deseos, les deseo lo mejor también para ustedes y sin más subo el capitulo prometido, tómenlo como un regalo de Reyes, para los que no estén acostumbrados o no sean católicos, esta noche los Reyes Magos que le llevaron regalos a Jesús suelen dejar regalos a los niños que se portaron bien (¬¬ y también a los que no se portaron tan bien) y como ustedes se portaron bien les dejo un regalo.

**Cherryland**

**Strikis**

**sweetmaxi18**

**Ayreenkira**

**Mitorolas**

**Shusun**

**Amaizen**

.

Grax's por agregarme a sus listas, aunque me gustaría más un RR:

Yukime88

Melody B

**o.o**


	9. Sin Rastro

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN"<br>.o.  
>.<strong>

**Capítulo 9. "Sin Rastro"**

Sasuke estaba frente al apartamento de Sakura con el dedo pegado al timbre, era un escalando que escucharon varios de los vecinos.

- ¡Si no abre es porque no esta en casa! –avisó un hombre en un grito asomándose a la puerta por el ruido.

- ¡Cállese viejo metiche!

- Ya basta Sasuke –le gritó Itachi saliendo del ascensor– Si tienes un problema es con Sakura, no con el resto del mundo.

- No, tengo un problema con Sakura y contigo, desde que fueron a comer ella se ha estado comportado de manera extraña y seguramente tu tienes la culpa.

- Discutamos esto en casa –gruñó Itachi entre dientes tomando a Sasuke por el brazo, ejerciendo suficiente fuerza como para romperle los huesos.

…

Sasuke se soltó del agarre al entrar a su hogar– ¿De que hablaste con Sakura?

- De nada en especial y mucho menos de la apuesta, ¿crees que arriesgaría mi relación con ella por alejarla de ti?

- No lo sé, tal vez sí.

- Estás loco Sasuke, tus celos y envidia te nublan el juicio –gritó Itachi enojado– Que más te da si ella esta o no aquí, tu solo usas a las mujeres y las dejas cuando te cansas de ellas.

Sasuke tiró las cosas de una mesa, creando un desastre– No me importa lo que pienses, lo único que quiero saber es donde demonios esta Sakura –vociferó escapando a su cuarto.

Itachi esperó a que Iruka le avisara de la llegada de Sakura, pero el sueño lo venció y antes de que se diera cuenta el sol que se colaba por la ventana le advirtió que ya había amanecido. Con más tranquilidad fue a buscar a su hermano a su habitación– Sasuke –pidió permiso para entrar tocando a la puerta– Sasuke, dejemos los problemas para otro día, vayamos a buscar a Sakura-chan –pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna y se aventuró a abrir la puerta. Sasuke no estaba en su cuarto.

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha rodó los ojos y resopló cansado. Bajo corriendo al lobby del edificio buscando al portero.

- Buenos días Itachi –saludó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

- ¿Has visto a Sasuke? –Itachi se veía preocupado y muy nervioso.

- No, no desde que empezó mi turno, puedo preguntar que sucede.

- Anoche fuimos a un concierto con Sakura-chan y ella se fue con unos amigos y con la banda que estuvimos escuchando.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Sasuke?

- Que el muy idiota no quería dejarla ir y ella le habló mal y no sé que sucedió y ahora no sé que pasa con mi idiota hermano, no esta en el apartamento.

Kakashi miraba seriamente a Itachi, la divertida sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro no estaba– Si veo a tu hermano te llamaré para avisarte.

- ¿Y si llega Sakura-chan? –preguntó tenso Itachi, pero Kakashi simuló no haberlo escuchado– Ya entendí, me lo gané por idiota.

- Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor –contestó Sasuke entrando al edificio.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –el mayor de los Uchiha tomó a Sasuke por los hombros buscando respuestas.

- Fui a buscar en los hoteles de cinco estrellas a ver en cual estaban hospedados los del grupo ese.

- ¿Y? –el interés de Itachi era notable mientras Kakashi escuchaba atentamente para saber noticias de la pelirrosa.

- Nadie quiso darme información .

El peligris rodó los ojos, era obvio que nadie le diría nada a un tipo con el carácter de un demonio– ¿La reportaron a la policía?

- Si –contestó Sasuke en un tono derrotado– fui a la estación hace un rato y me dijeron que no es raro que una chica quiera divertirse con los integrantes de su banda favorita.

- ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? –dijo Itachi golpeándose la cabeza– Podemos contactar a sus amigos del club, esos dos que vimos en el concierto.

- ¿Pero como lo hacemos? –preguntó Sasuke pasando de lo obvio.

- Sakura-chan dijo que eran parte del club oficial, deben tener un sitio en la red o una manera de contactarlos desde la webpage del grupo –el mayor de los Uchiha se encogió de hombros– No perdemos nada con intentarlo –contestó con un destello de esperanza.

Sasuke e Itachi buscaron en la red la pagina oficial del grupo esperando que tuviera un enlace directo con su club de fans, afortunadamente así fue. Mandaron un correo electrónico pidiendo contactaran con ellos el presidente y el vicepresidente del club; pero tuvieron que ser pacientes, las cosas no son tan… instantáneas.

El lunes temprano Sasuke revisó su mail para checar si había respuesta de su correo electrónico, pero no fue así y durante una semana completa siguió mandando correos que no tuvieron respuesta alguna.

Con la última gota de paciencia una revelación llegó a su consternada cabeza dándole una posible pista de donde estaba la chica o por lo menos si alguien la había visto.

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a la rubia– Adelante –invitó a pasar seguramente a su asistente y así fue.

- Tsunade-sama, un joven quiere verla dice que es un asunto relacionado con una de las estudiantes.

- Que pase –concedió la rubia dejando los papeles que leía sobre su escritorio.

- Con su permiso –pidió Sasuke al entrar saludando de manera seria.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Uchiha?

- Sakura.

- Pues como verás ella no esta aquí, hace una semana salieron de vacaciones las alumnas.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta Sasuke? El periodo escolar de la preparatoria era diferente a la universidad, Sakura ya tenía una semana libre de la escuela cuando él todavía atendía una semana más.

- Supongo que sabe donde esta –su pregunta no sonaba en ese tono, era más como una orden para que le diera la información.

- Mmm, no –contestó despreocupada Tsunade– No soy niñera de las alumnas, ellas hacen lo que quieren cuando están fuera de las instalaciones.

- Claro que lo sabe –grito Sasuke golpeando el escritorio– La noche que nos conocimos usted me dijo que Sakura era especial para usted y que se encargaría de cuidar de ella.

Tsunade no era una mujer que se dejara intimidar por ninguna persona, fuera hombre o mujer– Si no sabes donde esta Sakura sus razones debe tener y ahora te ordeno salir de mi oficina antes de que te saque yo misma a patadas de este lugar.

Sasuke no tuvo otra opción que irse, su mal genio había hecho presa de él y sabía perfectamente que esa no era la forma en que debió reaccionar.

Al regresar a su casa, Sasuke se topó con una nueva sorpresa, mientras esperaba el ascensor escucho a un hombre pedir información a Kakashi.

- Disculpe, tenemos un trabajo que hacer, ¿es aquí el número XX de la avenida XXXXX?

- Si –contestó Kakashi mirando los papeles que le mostraban.

- Nos informaron que usted podría abrirnos el apartamento XX a nombre de Haruno Sakura-san.

Al escuchar el nombre, Sasuke detuvo las puertas del ascensor y salió para poder seguir escuchando.

- Si, yo tengo llaves pero… ¿podría decirme que clase de trabajo tiene que hacer ahí?

- Somos una empresa de aseo y nos dieron la tarea de limpiar el apartamento y cubrir los muebles con mantas para evitar el deterioro.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja desconcertado– ¿Por qué?

- Lo siento, a mi solo me pagan para hacer mi trabajo, no pregunto el porqué.

- Está bien, síganme por favor –el peligris no tuvo otra opción que dejar su puesto y acompañar a los empleados de limpieza, seguido por Sasuke.

- ¿Qué esta pasando Kakashi? –preguntó bajito Sasuke mientras viajaban en el ascensor.

- Ni idea.

Kakashi y Sasuke vigilaron las labores en el apartamento de Sakura y antes de que se fueran Sasuke se acercó al que parecía el "jefe".

- Disculpe ya sé que usted solo vino a limpiar, pero… lo contrataron en persona o fue por teléfono –el hombre miró sospechosamente a Sasuke– Es que la chica que vivía aquí desapareció hace unas semanas y nos gustaría saber si esta bien, porque la policía no me ha hecho caso y nos preocupa, ¿usted sabe no?

El hombre asintió comprendiendo la situación, sacó la hoja con la orden de trabajo y revisó algunos datos– Ahora recuerdo, hace dos semanas y media, una chica fue a la oficina y contrató este servicio, la recuerdo porque me pareció bonita y algo singular, su cabello rosa es difícil de no ver y sus ojos jades son inolvidables.

- Es de esta estatura –dijo Sasuke señalando a la altura de su pecho– Piel blanca, delgada, con un listón rojo amarrado a su cabeza.

- Si, exactamente.

- Es Sakura –murmuró Kakashi.

- ¿Dijo a donde iba o porque contrataba el servicio?

- No, solo comentó que estaría fuera por un tiempo y nos pidió que al terminar de limpiar cubriéramos los muebles.

Una pista que llevaba a un callejón sin salida, sabían que Sakura había planeado todo pero no sabían a donde había ido.

- Gracias –dijo el moreno retirándose a su apartamento.

…

Itachi llegó a su hogar y se encontró con un Sasuke tirado en el sofá en la completa oscuridad, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Hubo noticias?

- Algo así –dijo el menor de los hermanos sin descubrirse los ojos, los tenía tapados con el antebrazo izquierdo– ¿No te lo dijo Kakashi?

- No, de hecho es Iruka quien esta de portero.

- Sakura contrató un servicio de limpieza.

- ¿Vino?

- No, lo contrató días antes del concierto, al parecer ya tenía planeado irse.

- ¡Ya supéralo Sasuke! Si se fue tuvo sus razones.

Sasuke se levantó de un salto visiblemente molesto– No eras tú el que decía que quería una relación seria con ella, ¡¿y ahora me dices que la supere?

- ¿Dejó una forma de comunicarse con ella? ¿Le dijo a alguien a donde iba?

- No.

Itachi se arto de discutir con su hermano y se fue a su habitación.

…

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Sakura dejó a los hermanos Uchiha en el concierto, desconcertados y fuera de control, sobretodo a Sasuke. Y ahora el menor de los hermanos estaba más malhumorado de lo acostumbrado y eso su padre lo notaba.

- ¿Tan mal te fue en la universidad? Comprendo que algunas materias no sean tu fuerte y tus calificaciones no sean… tan buenas como en la preparatoria.

- Hmp –gruñó Sasuke en forma de contestación.

- No le hagas caso otou-san –acotó Itachi uniéndose a la mesa para la acostumbrada reunión de cada mes con su padre para el desayuno– ha estado así desde hace semanas.

- ¿A qué se debe?

Pero antes de que Itachi pudiera emitir una palabra más, Sasuke lo calló con una mirada, advirtiendo que no tocara el tema de la chica desaparecida– Digamos que no está acostumbrado al abandono.

- ¡Oh! Entiendo –Fugaku se percató de la tensión en su hijo menor y olvido el tema, tomó el periódico y sacó la sección de finanzas. Tras un sorbo de su café comentó la noticia que enmarcaba la primera página de la sección– Por fin lo lograron.

Sasuke e Itachi miraron a su padre sin entender a lo que se refería– ¿De que hablas?

- Después de meses de negociaciones los Haruno lograron hacer el negocio en China, supongo que su pequeña hija les dio suerte.

Sasuke escupió el café estrepitosamente y le arrebató el periódico a su padre; en la fotografía central estaba una chica pelirrosa con un lindo vestido muy al estilo chino, rojo con pequeños pétalos rosas y un lirio en la base. Sin decir nada, Sasuke salió corriendo de la residencia de su familia dejando a su padre con la boca abierta.

- Discúlpalo otou-san, supongo que quiere recuperar su inversión en el extranjero.

**o.O**

Ya casi la encuentran, Sasuke esta muy cerca de encontrar a Sakura, ¿lo hará? No desesperen, saben que la entrega es semanal, no antes porque si no luego no me dan chance de terminar el siguiente capítulo. A propósito, cuando termine esta historia me seguiré con la otra que ya les tengo preparada, bueno solo escrita en papel pero aun no esta lista y pulida.

Ahora estoy súper feliz, recibí muchos comentarios pidiendo continuación ^w^, gracias por sus lindos RR's:

**Cherryland**

**Megami shi**

**Maaiiiraa**

**xYumei-chanx**

**As Tradutoras PontoCom**

**sweetmaxi18**

**Franchusss-chan**

**vikolove13**

**Melody B**

**eva uchiha**

**amaizen**

**nUzaKU**

**FloorJDBM**

**DlasyDizz**

**sasuke9529**

**Ayreenkira**

**Cerezito-Karla**

**.**

Gracias por estar al pendiente, pero ya saben que prefiero los RR's:

Sakiera-chan

o


	10. ¿Ganó el Amor?

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN"<br>.o.  
>.<strong>

**Capítulo 10. "¿Ganó el amor?"**

Había buscado desesperadamente un vuelo a Hong Kong, lo que había leído en el periódico le había dado las pistas necesarias para encontrarla.

Haruno Co. logra estrechar lazos comerciales con China  
><em>Foto. Presidente de la compañía, Haruno Kei mostrando el acuerdo firmado con el Secretario de Medio Ambiente del gobierno de China. Al empresario lo acompañan su esposa Ayame y su hija Sakura.<em>

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber para encontrarla, ahora solo quedaba encontrar el hotel, pero eso no sería problema. Solo había un hotel en todo Hong Kong que a los turistas les encantaba visitar y más si eras un invitado de honor del gobierno.

- Buenas noches, tengo una reservación.

- Buenas noches, señor… –le pregunto la hermosa señorita en la recepción.

- Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

La joven buscó en la computadora el nombre– En un momento alguien lo llevará a su habitación señor Uchiha.

- Gracias, pero como podrás ver no traigo mucho equipaje –señaló la mochila que llevaba al hombro, era lo único que cargaba para su viaje– Solo necesito preguntarte una cosa –con su típica sonrisa de conquistador se aproximó a la joven– Sabe si la familia Haruno anda por aquí, son viejos amigos de mi padre y me encargó felicitarlos por el reciente negocio.

La recepcionista abochornada por la proximidad de Sasuke sonrió nerviosamente– Me parece que los señores están en reuniones de negocios, pero su hija esta en el jardín con su maestro.

- ¿Maestro? –preguntó extrañado Sasuke.

- Si, como el negocio de su padre se llevará en su mayoría en Hong Kong, la señorita esta buscando escuelas aquí, pero quiere aprender bien el chino para poder hacer amigos.

- Ya veo.

- La señorita Sakura es muy agradable y no tiene problemas al hacer amigos, de hecho ella y su maestro siempre están juntos, se les puede ver muy cercanos –la noticia irritó a Sasuke, pero debía mantenerse calmo.

Fingiendo su mejor sonrisa preguntó el camino hacía el jardín. El hotel era muy hermoso, en su mayoría al estilo oriental pero del modo de China, aunque ya lo había visitado más de una vez anteriormente, podía apreciar cosas y lugares que antes no le importaban.

Por fin sus ojos negros encontraron a su presa, sentada tranquilamente en la orilla de una pequeña fuente, vestida con un traje típico de china, con pantaloncillo a la mitad de la pantorrilla y zapatillas a juego. Sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros que nunca, le haría pagar la preocupación que había pasado al no saber nada de ella por días.

De pronto todos los sentimientos negativos que tenía hacía Sakura encontraron otro objetivo. Un tipo con un extraño corte de cabello, gruesas cejas y un extraño traje verde se le acercó por la espalda y la tomó por el cuello y la cintura de una manera amenazante.

Sasuke se movió tan rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho. De un golpe derribó al tipo y abrazó protectoramente a Sakura.

- ¡Lee-san! –gritó Sakura aterrada.

- ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz del Uchiha– ¿Sasuke-kun? –de un golpe en las costillas se deshizo del abrazo y corrió hasta el chico en el suelo– Lee-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Qué demonios haces Sakura? –Sasuke se acercó a la pelirrosa tomándose la zona del golpe– Él intentaba hacerte daño.

- No, tonto, Lee-san es mi maestro de defensa personal y de chino –avisó levantando la cabeza del joven y colocándola sobre sus piernas.

- Sakura-san… –murmuró Lee tomándose la cabeza.

- Lee-san, no te levantes.

- Mi maestro estaría muy decepcionado de mi si supiera que me tomaron desprevenido.

- No es tu culpa, estábamos entrenando y llegó este –dijo Sakura mirando desdeñosamente a Sasuke– cavernícola.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser como todas las demás? Ellas se hubieran sentido muy honradas por mi llegada heroica.

Sakura se levantó de un movimiento y encaró a Sasuke, empujándolo por el pecho con un dedo– Ya te dije que no soy como las demás chicas, no, –negó rotundamente con la cabeza– mujeres que conoces.

- Sakura debemos hablar–dijo tomándola del brazo fuertemente.

- Suéltame Sasuke, me estas lastimando.

- Tienes que escuchar… –un golpe lo derribo antes de poder terminar la frase.

- ¿No oíste cretino? Sakura-san no quiere escucharte –había sido Lee el que golpeo a Sasuke, de cierto modo un pago por el primer golpe que recibió.

- ¡Lee-san! No, espera –Sasuke se levantó limpiándose el labio, el golpe lo había abierto dejando un rastro de sangre.

Las cosas se salieron de control, Sasuke y Lee intercambiaron más golpes mientras Sakura pedía que se detuvieran. El alboroto atrajo a la seguridad del hotel.

- ¡Deténganlos ahora! –exigió el gerente del hotel a los de seguridad– Alguien podría explicarme que está sucediendo aquí.

- Todo es un ENORME malentendido –dijo Sakura nerviosamente tomando fuertemente la mano de Sasuke, el joven pensaba que la pelirrosa se la quería hacer polvo– Mi AMIGO, Uchiha-san vino a visitarme de sorpresa y pensó que Lee-san me estaba molestando, pero solo era parte de una clase de defensa personal y todo se volvió un caos por el malentendido.

- ¿Es eso cierto maestro Lee? –preguntó el gerente mirando atentamente a la reacción de Lee.

- Si, eso supongo.

- Bien, pues si todo este MALENTENDIDO está aclarado, creo que todos podemos regresar a nuestras deberes –con una leve reverencia se despidió y retiro con los agentes de seguridad– Que tenga buen día señorita Haruno, señor Uchiha.

- Igualmente –correspondió Sakura con una reverencia y sin hacer más, le dio la espalda a Sasuke.

- Sakura espera –pidió Sasuke siguiéndola.

- Para ser sincera no se qué haces aquí –Sakura tocó desesperadamente el botón del ascensor siguiendo con la mirada el cambio de luces que indicaba el piso en que se encontraba el aparato.

- Vine a hablar contigo.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para convencerme de regresar y ganar más dinero con otra estúpida apuesta?

Sasuke frunció el ceño– ¿Cómo supiste lo de la apuesta? ¿Itachi te lo dijo?

- Eso que importa, que sea una –se refirió a ella misma despectivamente– niña sin experiencia e ingenua no quiere decir que sea estúpida.

- Yo nunca he pensado eso.

Llegaron juntos a la habitación de Sakura que abrió con una tarjeta magnética, se detuvo a un paso de entrar y miró furiosa a Sasuke– Será mejor que te vayas, mis padres no tardan en llegar y no quiero otro MALENTENDIDO.

- Debemos aclarar algunas cosas –objetó abriéndose paso al interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, Sakura se sentó en el sofá malhumorada con los brazos cruzados– Dime exactamente que sabes.

- Tú y tu hermano hicieron una apuesta para divertirse con la niña tonta de su edificio.

- Bueno si –confesó Sasuke apenado– tal vez todo comenzó como un tonto juego, pero…

- No debiste gastar el dinero que ganaste con la apuesta viniendo hasta aquí, fue un desperdicio.

- ¡Podrías dejarme terminar de hablar!

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me digas más mentiras sobre lo nuestro? Fui una tonta al pensar que dos chicos tan atractivos se fijarían en una niña tan simple como yo.

Sasuke perdió la paciencia y se abalanzó sobre Sakura, quedando ambos recostados en el sofá– Al principio fue así, pero… los pocos días que pasamos juntos fueron maravillosos, disfrutaba tanto al estar a tu lado, me hacías reír, me hiciste recordar lo divertido que eran las cosas sencillas –con una mirada tierna acarició el rostro de Sakura, sumergiéndose en su mirada, rozando sus labios con su pulgar– No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé y lo preocupado que me tenías, y por sobretodo moría por verte sonreír otra vez.

- Yo…

- Shhh, solo déjame probar tus labios una vez más –rogó rozando sus labios contra los de Sakura, tierna y pacientemente, pidiendo permiso a los jades que estaban confundidos– Solo una vez.

Accediendo a la petición, Sakura abrió su boca ligeramente succionando los labios de Sasuke en un beso menos tímido y más deseoso que el que Sasuke había comenzado.

- Cariño, ya regresamos –advirtió la dulce voz de una mujer. Sasuke y Sakura se levantaron de golpe, pero la posición era bastante comprometedora– ¡Oh, por kami!

- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –preguntó el furioso padre de Sakura.

- Haruno-san, yo puedo explicarlo.

- Tou-chan –Sakura arrojó a Sasuke al suelo por el susto de haber sido sorprendidos– Perdón Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? –después de tirarlo lo ayudo a levantarse con una sonrisa nerviosa– Lo siento.

- Está bien, de todos modos es lo menos que me merezco.

- ¿Sakura? –pronunció amenazante el padre de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se llenó de valentía y habló– Haruno-san, vine porque quiero hablar con usted sobre su hija.

Sakura a Sasuke hasta poder hablarle al oído– Ni se te ocurra mencionar lo de la apuesta, sino quieres regresar flotando hasta Japón en una caja de madera y no precisamente en un barco.

- Déjamelo a mí –le susurró y depositó un tierno beso en su frente– Haruno-san ¿podemos hablar?

El padre de Sakura miró a su esposa y luego a su hija– Claro.

En cuanto Sakura y su madre salieron de la habitación, el patriarca de la familia Haruno se sirvió una copa de vino– No nos han presentado, mi nombre es Haruno Kei.

- Mucho gusto, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Eres el hijo menor de Fugaku –Sasuke asintió sorprendido– No te sorprendas, he hecho algunos negocios con tu padre, aunque hace tiempo no lo veo, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ya se recuperó del infarto?

- Si, mi padre ya está mucho mejor, gracias.

- Supongo que no te acuerdas de mí, aunque claro está eras muy pequeño la última vez que nos vimos –dio un sorbo a su trago y miró a Sasuke inquisitivamente– ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke– Conocí a su hija hace unas semanas y para ser honesto me dejó cautivado.

- Sakura-chan tiene ese efecto en las personas, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

- Tiene razón –con una mirada llena de seguridad Sasuke no dudó en decir sus intenciones.

**¬.¬**

Jajaja, lo siento, lo dejé en la mejor parte, pero me vi obligada a partir el capitulo en 2, sentía que así era mejor.

Espero que no les moleste que ya no conteste sus comentarios pero sino eso me tomaría el doble de tiempo para publicar. Los que leen esta parte, donde me encanta quejarme de la vida, podrán saber que tal vez, tal vez, publique la continuación antes; todo depende de ustedes. Gracias por sus hermosos y preciosísimos RR's:

**DlasyDizz**

**Cherryland**

**Sakiera-chan**

**Mitorolas**

**Brendadarckrose**

**Giulietta MacBella**

**Amaizen**

**Shusun (gracias x 4)**

**Franchusss-chan**

**sasuke9529**

**Ao0i**

**Ayreenkira**

**.**

Estoy muy agradecida por que sigan pendientes de la historia, pero sería mil veces mejor si m dijeran "eres pésima, deja de escribir" o un simple "m gustó", jajaja, lo siento no puedo evitarlo:

Giulietta MacBella

Fan de Sasuke

O


	11. Verdaderas Intenciones

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN"<br>.o.  
>.<strong>

**Capítulo 11. "Verdaderas Intenciones"**

- Supongo que no te acuerdas de mí, aunque claro está eras muy pequeño la última vez que nos vimos –dio un sorbo a su trago y miró a Sasuke inquisitivamente– ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke– Conocí a su hija hace unas semanas y para ser honesto me dejó cautivado.

- Sakura-chan tiene ese efecto en las personas, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

- Tiene razón –con una mirada llena de seguridad Sasuke no dudó en decir sus intenciones.

…

- ¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó Sasuke sorprendiendo a Sakura y a su madre.

- Claro, siéntate Sasuke-kun –concedió la madre de la pelirrosa– Yo los dejo para que platiquen.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron callados hasta que la madre de la chica desapareció por la puerta del jardín hacia el hotel.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre?

- La verdad…

La ojijade se levantó de golpe y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo– ¿Estas loco?

- Tranquilízate Sakura, le dije mis intenciones contigo.

- ¿Y cuales son tus intenciones? –cuestionó Sakura ansiosa por saber lo que había llevado a Sasuke hasta China.

- Le pedí tu mano, le dije que quiero casarme contigo –ante la respuesta la chica se quedó con la boca abierta– Pero tu padre me la negó.

Sakura sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir por un segundo– Voy a matarlo –susurró tétricamente cerrando la mano en un puño amenazador.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que tomó una excelente decisión –dijo levantándose, pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo, una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del moreno.

- Si me dejaras terminar de hablar sabrías la conversación completa, Sa-ku-ra –Sakura se sentó lentamente al lado de Sasuke y regresó a la calma.

…

_- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?_

_Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke– Conocí a su hija hace unas semanas y para ser honesto me dejó cautivado._

_- Sakura-chan tiene ese efecto en las personas, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta._

_- Tiene razón –con una mirada llena de seguridad Sasuke no dudó en decir sus intenciones– Vine hasta aquí porque Sakura se molestó conmigo._

_- ¿Molestarse? –ironizó el padre de Sakura– Ella estaba más que molesta, pero no me voy a entrometer en las relaciones de mi hija, aunque si la lastiman sería una cosa muy diferente._

_Sasuke agradeció la prudencia y discreción del hombre frente a él– Sakura y yo nos conocimos hace casi dos meses, pero el tiempo que he pasado con ella ha sido maravilloso –una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sasuke– Con su inocencia me hizo recordar que las cosas sencillas son las mejores, un paseo en el parque, el atardecer sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, el cremoso sabor de un lado, una película en el cine el sábado por la noche –tras un pequeño suspiro, el padre de Sakura se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba a merced del encanto de su hija– Es por eso que voy a hablar honestamente con usted y quiero pedirle permiso para seguir saliendo con su hija y en un futuro no muy lejano casarme con ella._

_El señor Haruno enarcó una ceja– Me agradas Sasuke, conozco a tu familia y sé que son personas en las que se puede confiar, pero como tu lo has dicho, Sakura es muy joven aún, solo tiene 16 años y con su historial académico tiene un gran futuro como médico._

_- Si, lo sé, ya tuve el gusto de conocer a su mentora, Tsunade –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa._

_- Pues entonces ya sabes que no quiero que mi hija deje un futuro brillante para volverse solo un ama de casa y no es que las mujeres que se dedican a la casa sean menos, no, no me malentiendas, pero quiero que mi hija sea una mujer independiente y capaz de mantenerse por si sola. Que no sea dependiente de un hombre, que no sea yo._

_- Lo entiendo Haruno-san…_

_- Llámame Kei por favor._

_- Kei-san no pienso truncar la vida personal o profesional de su hija, lo que quiero es compartir esa vida con ella, verla crecer y ayudarla a lograr sus objetivos, estar con ella cuando cumpla sus sueños y que tome parte de mis éxitos y yo de los suyos._

_- Ya entendí Sasuke, estás completamente enamorado de ella._

_Sasuke se quedó sin palabras– Si._

_- Pues entonces no puedo hacer otra cosa que… negarte el permiso para casarte con ella._

_- ¿Qué? Pero…_

_- Sakura y tú podrán seguir saliendo, conocerse con calma y tomar una decisión, si su relación avanza positivamente podremos arreglar el compromiso; pero no podrán casarse sino hasta que Sakura cumpla 21 años._

_- ¿Tendremos que esperar 5 años? –preguntó Sasuke preocupado._

_- Si._

_Sasuke pensó las circunstancias de su relación, pero si quería seguir estando con Sakura debía aceptar le gustara o no– Está bien, acepto las condiciones._

_- Perfecto Sasuke, entonces en un par de días regresaré a Japón para hablar con Fugaku sobre nuestro acuerdo._

_- Estoy seguro que mi padre estará muy entusiasmado con saber de usted._

_- Como todo negocio que termina bien, te invito a que des una vuelta por Hong Kong, te aseguro que te gustará mucho._

_- Si, espero que Sakura quiera acompañarme._

_- Estará muy contenta –Sasuke se levantó del sofá y acompañado de su "suegro" salió de la habitación– Una cosa más Sasuke, mi hija deberá llegar de blanco al altar ¿entiendes verdad?–advirtió con una terrorífica sonrisa._

_Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, conocía ese sentimiento; era miedo, su instinto de supervivencia le advertía que debía alejarse de inmediato– Si Kei-sama, entiendo perfectamente._

…

Esto último no se lo comentó a Sakura, obvio que no aceptaría que se había sentido amenazado por el que era su suegro y mucho menos que había sentido que su vida corría peligro.

- Entonces… eso… significa…

- Si Sakura, de ahora en adelante eres mi novia oficialmente –le susurró Sasuke al oído.

- ¿Y si no acepto? –refutó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

- No te hagas del rogar, en tu habitación respondiste muy bien el beso que te di.

- Supongo que fue por… el calor del momento.

- ¿Qué tanto debo… calentarte para que aceptes regresar conmigo?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos ofendida– Eres un… eres un…

- Un hombre irresistible.

- Eres un hombre imposible, arrogante, egocéntrico, petulante y…

- Me amas.

- No –gritó Sakura levantándose y alejándose de Sasuke– ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que me vio como el medio para ganar dinero?

- ¿Es por eso que te fuiste del concierto sin decir nada?

- Si.

- No te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba, pensé que te habían pasado miles de cosas, te estuve buscando y la policía no ayudó en nada.

- Eso no es nada comparado con lo que yo sentí cuando me enteré de la apuesta entre tu hermano y tú.

Sasuke se levantó colocándose a las espaldas de Sakura, acariciando sus brazos, pero la caricia fue rechazada por ella– ¿Cuándo vas a perdonarme?

- Cuando me digas cuanto ganaste por engañar a mi estúpido corazón, tal vez lo piense.

- Eso jamás Sakura, ¿no crees que eso es masoquista?

- No.

- Nunca te lo diré porque no gané nada, se lo regresé a Itachi ese mismo día.

- Bien, pues búscate a otra tonta para recuperar tu dinero.

Cansado de tanto rogar Sasuke tomó del brazo a Sakura y la hizo enfrentarlo– Mírame –ordenó seriamente– Mírame –tomó del mentón a Sakura y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos– Mírame y dime que no sientes nada por mi.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos– Si siento algo por ti y es muy grande, TE O-DI-O –deletreó con rabia.

- Veamos si odias esto –dijo y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

- Suéltame, suéltame Sasuke –Sakura forcejeaba para librarse de su prisión.

- Ese maestro de defensa personal no ha hecho muy buen trabajo –Sasuke parecía realmente divertido al ver a la pelirrosa luchar por su libertad.

- No quieres hacerme enojar –advirtió Sakura siseando peligrosamente.

- ¿Qué puede hacerme una niña mimada como tú?

- Esto –un pisotón y un puñetazo al hígado con gran fuerza obligaron a Sasuke a soltar a Sakura y caer al suelo adolorido– Nadie juega conmigo Uchiha, nadie.

Sasuke se tomaba el costado, revolcándose en el suelo muy adolorido– Lo siento.

- Vas a sentirlo aun más si vuelves a acercarte a mí.

- Está bien, ya lo entendí, ¿podrías ayudarme? –pidió alzando una mano para que Sakura lo ayudara a levantarse.

De mal humor, Sakura le tendió la mano, en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la tiró sobre él. Sorprendida, Sakura no pudo reaccionar y nuevamente se encontraba besando a Sasuke. Aunque al principio se resistió, poco a poco volvió a ceder ante sus sentimientos hacia él. Tras unos momentos en los que se sintió quemándose en el cielo, Sakura rompió el contacto.

- Te lo advertí –de un rápido movimiento Sakura estaba de pie nuevamente dispuesta a retirarse.

- Te amo –las palabras congelaron sus piernas, imposibilitándole todo movimiento– No sé que fue lo que me hiciste, pero te amo Haruno Sakura –cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo– Si me dices que no sientes lo mismo, si me juras que no me amas me iré y nunca más volveré a molestarte.

El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a temblar, Sasuke se asustó de la reacción de la chica y de un salto se levantó y paró delante de ella– No puedo…

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo –Sasuke sintió miedo, ¿Qué era a lo que Sakura se refería? ¿Por qué lloraba?– no puedo decir que no te amo, porque eso sería una mentira.

- Entonces…

- Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun –chilló Sakura y se lanzó al cuello de Sasuke, él la recibió con una sonrisa acariciando su cabello tiernamente.

**^.^ FIN ^.^**

Esto es una adicción demasiado grave, no puedo dejar pasar una noche sin escribir, me he acostado hasta las 3 de la mañana solo por escribir. ¿Alguien quiere darme trabajo de escritora? Porque definitivamente debo vivir de esto, pero aun no me animo para decir frente a mi madre, QUIERO VIVIR DE ESCRIBIR, solo que no se puede vivir de eso, tienes que ser súper hiper mega bueno para poder comer de lo que escribes.

NO PUEDEN DECIR QUE NO LAS CONSIENTO ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO A TRES DÍAS DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Bueno sin más que decir, gracias por sus hermosos y adictivos RR's:

**Cherryland**

**Brendadarckrose**

**StefaniaSchmerz**

**SATOMI CHAN**

**Mitorolas**

**vikolove13**

**MaGy-Souh**

**Fan de Sasuke**

**sweetmaxi18**

**Strikis**

**sasuke9529**

**Cerezito-Karla**

**Amaizen**

**FloorJDBM**

**Ayreenkira**

**DlasyDizz**

**Shusun**

**nUzaKU**

o

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas (pero saben… soy adicta a los RR's):

Mikoto-Uchiha06

sasusaku fr

angelovenejiten

violet-love

pri-uchiha

26Fairy06

claudia sofia moreno diaz

o


	12. El Amor es una Apuesta

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN" © SAKURA_TRC<strong>

**.  
>"COMPETENCIA POR UN CORAZÓN"<br>.o.  
>.<strong>

**Epílogo. "El Amor es una Apuesta"**

- Un momento –gritó Sakura al escuchar el insistente sonido del timbre– Dije que un momento, que impaciencia –murmuró lo último molesta.

- ¡Frentona! –gritó una rubia abalanzándose sobre Sakura y tirándola al suelo envuelta en un abrazo.

- ¡Cerda! ¿Cuándo regresaste?

- Anoche, pero ya era muy tarde y no quería despertarte, si es que estabas dormida –dijo la rubia con un tono travieso.

Sakura sonrió de lado y se levantó del suelo– Estaba dormida, solita, en MI cama.

- Eso quiere decir que gané la apuesta.

- ¿Ya te casaste Ino? –preguntó Sakura incrédula y burlona.

- Aún no, pero estoy así –dijo Ino figurando con sus dedos algo pequeño– de que me dé el anillo.

- Uno… ¿Cómo este? –Sakura mostró su mano, un hermoso anillo de compromiso adornaba su dedo anular.

- ¡Maldita frentona! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Te acostaste con él?

Sakura hizo una mueca de negación y desagrado– Claro que no, establecimos las reglas esa noche y las cumplí al pie de la letra.

- ¿Pero entonces como pasó?

…

_La cena que reunía a los más grandes filántropos de la ciudad daba la bienvenida a jóvenes y adultos que pasarían un momento conviviendo con los asociados de importantes instituciones médicas._

_Una pelirrosa y una rubia rondaban por todo el salón, con copa en mano y vestidos ceñidos a sus cuerpos, cuerpos de adolescentes que no resultaban muy llamativos._

_- Esto me aburre, mejor vayamos a la disco a divertirnos –dijo la pelirrosa harta de estar rodeada de gente adulta._

_- Sabes que les prometimos a nuestros padres estar tranquilas por una noche –recordó la rubia tomando otra copa con champagne de la charola de un mesero._

_- ¡Demonios! Esto no hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran atrapado la semana pasada, y todo por tu culpa cerda._

_- ¿Yo? –cuestionó la rubia indignada– ¿Quién fue la que no podía ni caminar de lo ebria que estaba?_

_- Sino hubieras tirado ese jarrón al ayudarme a caminar no estaríamos aquí._

_La rubia le dio un codazo a su amiga al ver pasar un par de hombres jóvenes de muy buen ver– Mira que bomboncitos –dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio._

_La pelirrosa tuvo una idea que le pareció muy divertida– Tengo una idea Ino._

_- ¿Qué tienes en tu pervertida mente Sakura? –preguntó Ino sin perder de vista a los hombres._

_- Hagamos una apuesta._

_- ¿De?_

_- Quien logre enamorar a un hombre de esta sala gana una pequeña recompensa, tu objetivo lo escogeré yo y tú al mío, ¿Qué dices?_

_La rubia sonrió divertida– Me parece bien._

_Anduvieron unos minutos entre los invitados buscando "victimas" para sus planes. Al cabo de un rato, Ino jaló a su amiga a un punto donde nadie las vería y señaló con la cabeza– Tengo el hombre perfecto para ti._

_- ¿Quién?_

_- Hyuuga Neji._

_- ¿El tempano de hielo?_

_- Exacto._

_- ¡Ay, cerda! De verdad que tanto teñirte el pelo ya te quemó las neuronas…_

_Ino enrojeció ofendida– ¡Frentona! ¡Yo no me tiño el cabello!_

_- Era solo una broma Ino._

_- Con amigas así quien necesita enemigas, bien, como iba diciendo Neji podría ser tu objetivo._

_- Y cómo te iba respondiendo –contestó burlona Sakura– ¿No recuerdas que ya salí con el maniquí Hyuuga? No tengo nada contra él, pero es un hombre con cero iniciativa –Ino la "interrogó" con la mirada– Jamás intentó besarme era yo la que lo tenía que animarlo y solo fue un roce de labios que se interrumpió con la llegada de su "prima", mucho menos digamos que llegar a segunda base._

_- ¡Oh!_

_- ¿Qué te parece Shino? –dijo la pelirrosa sin olvidar su tarea de buscar chicos– Dicen que su familia tiene una hermosa casa de campo._

_- No es una casa de campo, es un centro de investigación de insectos y yo soy alérgica a los mosquitos._

_- ¡Que lastima! –Sakura sonrió de lado– Tengo el hombre perfecto para ti._

_- ¿Quién? –preguntó la rubia buscando lo que su amiga veía._

_- Fukuzawa Sai, 22 años, codueño de la empresa de seguridad más prestigiosa del país, dicen que te ofrecen seguridad personal de nivel presidencial, jamás notas que están ahí, su hermano y él heredaron la empresa siendo muy jóvenes._

_- ¿Cuál es el reto?_

_- Sai tiene discapacidad…_

_Ino recargo sus puños contra sus caderas, un claro gesto de enojo– No me voy a ligar a un retrasado mental._

_Sakura rio divertida– No Ino, no es retrasado mental, me refiero a que tiene discapacidad RELACIONAL, es un patán con todos y siempre tiene una estúpida sonrisa falsa en su rostro; ya he tratado con él y no tiene ni el más mínimo tacto o cortesía, es un completo idiota con las mujeres._

_- Un cavernícola._

_- Exacto, tu reto es enamorarlo y hacer de él todo un caballero, ¿quieres intentarlo?_

_- Si, y ya tengo tu misión, si decides aceptarla._

_- ¿Quién?_

_- Ya que quieres que convierta a un neandertal en un hombre y lo enamore, te daré un reto igual de difícil –Ino le tomó la cara de Sakura y la dirigió en dirección de dos pelinegros sumamente atractivos– Te presento a los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi el mayor y Sasuke, son hijos del dueño de Importaciones Uchiha. Son muy conocidos por su eterna rivalidad para demostrar quién es el mejor. Itachi es un genio de los negocios, es la mano derecha de su padre, es un conquistador pasivo, lentamente te enamora con lindos detalles y atenciones románticas, tiene la capacidad de cambiar sus gustos y aficiones dependiendo de la dama a quien quiera conquistar._

_- Es un camaleón que se adecua a su víctima para hacerla caer a sus pies._

_- Aja –asintió la rubia– Su hermano menor, Sasuke, 20 años, estudia administración internacional en una de las universidades más prestigiadas del país. Él nunca hace el primer movimiento, como las plantas carnívoras, hace gala de sus encantos y deja que las presas caigan por cuenta propia. Uno no se da cuenta de la realidad de sus intenciones hasta que se harta de la mujer y la deja sin dar explicaciones. Ambos hermanos nunca han tenido una relación de más de dos meses, creo que ni siquiera han llegado a festejar el aniversario de su segundo mes, son depredadores._

_Sakura frunció el ceño– ¿Tengo que escoger a uno?_

_- No, tu misión es hacer que uno de los dos se enamore tanto de ti que rompas el record de tiempo de "novia de un Uchiha", aunque sea por un solo día –Ino sonrió victoriosa– Solo hay un pequeño obstáculo, a Sasuke le gustan las mujeres que puedan… complacerlo, en todos los sentidos._

_- ¿Quieres decir que tengo que acostarme con él?_

_- No, claro que no, no estoy diciendo que entregues "el tesorito", no eso nunca, pero debes hacer que uno de los dos se interese tanto en ti que cumplan dos meses saliendo contigo._

_- Acepto la misión Ino, aunque suene difícil haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero pongamos una condición y un premio._

_- La que cumpla el objetivo establecido gana –condicionó Ino._

_- El premio serán tres semanas en Europa en el mejor spa de París, la perdedora paga los gastos del viaje._

_- Una de las condiciones del juego es no acostarse con ninguno –siguió enumerando las condiciones la rubia._

_Sakura asintió acordando con Ino– Si una de las dos se cansa del juego y decide retirarse la otra gana y simplemente la perdedora paga unas vacaciones en la playa._

_- Trato hecho –las amigas cerraron el trato con un estrechón de manos y una sonrisa de victoria, cada una haría su mejor esfuerzo._

…

- No puedo creer que atraparas a Sasuke, sinceramente no pensaba que fuera él quien cayera.

- Yo tampoco, al principio pensé que sería Itachi, él es muy lindo y como dijiste se adaptó perfectamente a mi personalidad, aunque para serte sincera no es mi tipo –confesó abriendo una caja de chocolates e invitándole uno a su amiga– Es demasiado complaciente y muy meloso.

- ¿Y como le hiciste para que Sasuke cayera?

- Fui todo lo que un hombre desearía y todo lo que él odiaría –Ino miró a su amiga sin entender a lo que se refería– Una lolita, una chica con aspecto y actitud infantil, linda, tierna y muy ingenua.

- Eres toda una zorra.

Sakura se carcajeo del adjetivo que uso su amiga– Lo sé y no me arrepiento, como lo veas gané yo, por fin tengo al amor de mi vida a mis pies y tu vas a pagar un viaje al spa.

- Espera… ¿ya conocías a Sasuke?

- Si, cuando yo tenía 5 años acudí a una fiesta con mis padres, pero nadie quería jugar conmigo.

- Eras muy pequeña.

- Exacto, los chicos me molestaban por… mi gran frente, Sasuke fue el único que me defendió y se quedó jugando conmigo hasta que el día de campo terminó.

Ino sonrió conmovida– Que tierno.

- Desde ese día juré que me convertiría en la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en mi vida.

- ¿Y vas a decirle que su amor fue producto de una apuesta? –preguntó Ino robando otro chocolate de la caja y saboreándolo gustosa.

Sakura sonrió arrogante– No hasta que él me diga cuanto ganó por enamorarme –y luego le mostró la lengua en una actitud muy infantil (=P).

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a las jóvenes amigas– ¿Esperas a alguien más?

- No –contestó Sakura sorprendida por la nueva visita.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el hombre de sus sueños– Hola –saludó Sasuke abriéndose paso al interior del apartamento cargando a Sakura por la cintura y besándola apasionadamente.

- Ejem –Ino advirtió de su presencia aclarándose la garganta.

- Ino –se disculpó Sakura arreglándose el pelo y la ropa– Sasuke-kun, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Yamanaka Ino.

- Uchiha Sasuke –se presentó Sasuke cortésmente.

- Me dio gusto verte Sakura, luego te llamo para hablar de las vacaciones que tenemos pendientes.

- Sip –contestó Sakura sonriendo a su amiga.

- Mucho gusto de conocerte Sasuke.

- Hn.

- Pórtense bien –con una mano en alto, Ino se despidió saliendo del apartamento.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, Sasuke condujo a Sakura hasta el sofá, recostándola y repartiendo besos por su rostro y cuello– ¿Estuviste hablando de mí?

Sakura reía por las cosquillas que Sasuke provocaba al recorrer su cuerpo por debajo de la blusa– Le platique todo lo que tuve que hacer para conquistar tu corazón.

- Trabajaste muy duro ¿verdad? –preguntó irónico Sasuke mordisqueando el cuello de la pelirrosa.

- Más de lo que te imaginas –contestó Sakura tomando el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y repartiendo pequeños besos sobre sus labios– Fue como… una competencia por un corazón.

- Eso debería decirlo yo ¿no crees? –murmuró Sasuke entre besos– Te amo Sakura.

- Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun.

**^o^ FIN ^o^**

Jajaja, si lo sé se asustaron de que ahí acababa la historia, pero ya tenía planeado este final, ¿se sorprendieron? Por eso dije que las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Gracias lindas personitas, las amo por el apoyo y sus lindos RR's saben que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Por el amor que les tengo a ustedes y a la literatura es que sigo con este hermoso hobby.

**DlasyDizz**

**Anna**

**Brendadarckrose**

**sakuri haruno**

**Cherryland**

**StefaniaSchmerz**

**nUzaKU**

**Strikis**

**vikolove13**

**Ayreenkira**

**Mitorolas**

**sweetmaxi18**

**Luna Haruno**

**SATOMI CHAN**

**Amaizen**

**shusun**

.

Gracias por agregarla a sus listas:

Aidil

carlos32054

mitsuki96

jessiede

sny-sakuchiha

**o**

"**AMORES DE LEYENDA"**

Summary: Cuenta una leyenda que al soñar con alguien sin haberlo conocido es porque tu destino esta ligado a esa persona. Y eso, Sasuke lo comprobará en una misión con una sacerdotisa y una maldición ¿Podrá el amor perdurar o morirá sin siquiera haber nacido? AU


End file.
